The Blue Cinderella
by TheShadowVigilante
Summary: When the Gaang decides to take a little break and go to a masked ball, what could possibly go wrong? Oh, you know so much could! Mostly Zutara and Blutara. Set right after the Book 3 episode, "Ember Island Players". Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Its going to be Zutara, Blutara, and a tiny bit of Kataang.**

* * *

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Aang said with doubt high in his voice.

"I think Twinkle Toes is right." Toph agreed.

"C'mon you guys! It's a MASKED ball. MASKED. No one will figure out it's us. Even if they do, we're Team Avatar!" He put his arm around Suki. "We knocked fire nation heads off before. We can handle 'em." Sokka persisted.

"For once, I agree with Sokka. We've been training for weeks. We need a little fun." Katara chimed in.

"There's nothing fun about a bunch of spoiled fire nation teenagers arguing about who's family is richer. Trust me, I've been to plenty." Zuko said with his back on the against the trunk of a tree, hair in his face.

"Well this... or we can go to the play about us again?" Sokka suggested with a hint of sarcasm.

The group was silent, except Aang who spoke up quickly on that note.

"I'm gonna go find a mask!"

"I kinda liked the play, I think it really captured our true selves." Toph said with a sly smile.

"So agreed we're going to the ball?" Katara asked.

"Yeah... well... I guess... there's nothing better to do..." The group murmured.

"One problem." Zuko finally spoke up. "We're not going to pass for high class Fire Nation teenagers in these rags" He pulled on his red robe as evidence.

The gaang looked down at their tattered wardrobe. After they nearly escaped the failed invasion, and plenty of other run-ins with the enemy, their clothes were grungy. Not to mention the smell, which after a while, they grew accustomed to.

"We don't have enough money do buy all of us new clothes for a ball!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Well we can always do what we did last time..." Aang said with a shy smile.

And that was that. They picked out clothing that had been left to dry. One by one they ran bobbing and weaving between the lines of clothes. Zooming in on their favorite article, they each snatched their own something special to wear and caught up to each other on the other side of the field.

While they were showing off and admiring what each of them had taken, Katara emerged from the bushes, holding her usual Fire Nation outfit in hand.

"What do you guys think? Do I look like a 'snobby firebender'?"

All eyes were on Katara. She had a red sleeveless gown, accented with gold lace along the top. Gold silk wrapped around her small waist and the dress ruffled like soft ruby waves until it reached the bottom and puddled around her feet.

"It looks... um... nice Katara... you'll fit in well" Aang said rubbing the back of his neck and blushing at the all too familiar situation.

As for Zuko, his gaze was locked and could not be broken from the young waterbender. She looked so beautiful, he couldn't find the words to say to her. Of course, he noticed this trait before, but not with this intensity. He didn't think he had ever seen her look so stunning. All he could manage was a, "Er, um... you look... um very great?" He wanted to melt into his shoes at his stupidity! He was a Prince for Agni's sake! He dealt with beautiful women all the time! Wait did he just refer to Katara as a woman?

Katara's cheeks heated up when she saw Zuko's face. Aang, she was used to, but Zuko? Zuko the indifferent firebender who never showed any emotion except anger was blushing? She made a mental note to take advantage of men the next time she encountered these types of situations. She chuckled at the thought.

Zuko began to get even angrier. Was she laughing at him? He turned his back on the group and stormed off into the bush, murmuring curses to himself.

"What's _his_ problem?" Blurted Suki.

Once they were dressed, the gaang gathered in the middle of the old summer house. The bright orange sun was beginning to set, contrasting to the array of purple, pink, and various pastel colors that gently blended together in the sky, then collided with the dark blue sea at the horizon.

"Well alright! We look pretty good!" Sokka marveled at how they all seemed to pull themselves together. Even if was just for one night. "Is it hot in here...? No, it's just us" He said with a wide grin and a pleading look that said 'please laugh'. Suki couldn't help but giggle.

Katara rolled her eyes as he carried on with his oh-so-Sokka behavior. But she admitted it to herself that they did pull together nicely. She glanced from person to person. Toph always managed to scrub away the dirt and grime away, but only when it was absolutely necessary. Suki looked strange wearing a dress without her warrior makeup. She did look very nice though, and she could tell Sokka thought so too. The boys were all dressed alike; red elabroate robes with different shaded layers, black boots, top knots. Aang was the only one who stood out with his yellow zig-zag pattern hat. He saw her looking at him and his big gray eyes shined up at her, taking in every inch of her face. She couldn't help but think of the kiss a few days ago. It wasn't her fault she humiliated him! She said she was confused and he kissed her anyway. For twelve years old, he was a remarkably good kisser. She wondered if he had any practice before her...

Aang looked up saw those big beautiful blue eyes. He just wanted to dive right in and tell her how much he loved her. He just wanted to take her and fly off into the night, forgetting about the battle that lay ahead. Oh how he loved those lips, those sweet tender lips. Every time their lips met, the world around them ceased to exist. It was just them. No one else. He let his eyes wander down her dress, admiring the way it clung to her breasts and waist and seemingly just gave up and fell loose to her feet. He promised himself he'd make sure to dance with her tonight. He didn't care if he had to pry someone off of her. And he had an inkling about who this someone might be when he saw Zuko staring at her from across the room.

She was so beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. He just stood there in awe realizing that he never noticed this before. He it was like she was standing in entire new light. She was no longer the young girl Zuko always assumed she was. She was still Katara, but her name took on an new meaning. The way _Katara_ sounded was entirely different as he repeated it to himself in his head. He wondered if she shared the strange new attraction. He sure hoped so. But what could become of it? The banished Fire Nation prince and the master Water Tribe peasant? He was almost positive something was between her and Aang anyway._ C'mon. Get real Zuko._ He shook the thought from his head. For now he would just have to admire from afar. For now.

Sokka woke them from their trance state. "Okay you guys, as master planner, I have to remind you that we have over looked one little detail."

"What?" Toph asked

"Masks" He replied. "It is a_ masked_ ball, plus we need disguises. So we need some masks."

"I'm sure we could pick some up from a local store. This is an event for all of Ember Island." Katara responded.

"Alright." Sokka handed them each one silver piece. "Let's meet back here in one hour-"

"Or..." Suki cut in, "We could just get our masks and go straight to the ball. It could be a game. We won't know what anybody looks like, and then when we get back, we have to guess who everyone was!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Toph waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh right... um Toph you could guess what type of shoes people are wearing...?" Suki suggested with a half smile.

"Hmph. Fine. Fair enough"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys like the beginning! I know its short, but I already have the next three chapters written. The writing just gets better and better if I say so myself ;) I'm thinking 12 chaps? Maybe...? Idk. PLEASE Review... I need some encouragement and to know people are actually reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you SINGLE reviewer. You are much appreciated :)**

**Should I make chapters longer or do you like them short n sweet? ;)**

* * *

Katara stepped through the front door of the ballroom. She nervously clasped her hands in front of her navel as she stood there. She noticed some young men look up from their conversations or dance parters in her direction. She spun around to see who they were looking at, but she realized it was her. _Did she really look that good?_ She hadn't had a chance to look in the mirror since she put on the gown. She locked eyes through her mask with one of the men, and a small shy smile slipped off her lips and she casted her gaze down. The young man beamed at the fact he had caught the pretty young girl's attention. He excused himself from he assumed friends and made his way through the crowd towards her.

Katara shifted uncomfortably as he began to speak.

"The names Maiko" The man said as leaned on one hand against the wall above her. "I saw you from across the room and I would like you to dance with me."

The boy had an orange mask with black feathers, broad muscular shoulders, a tough chin and brown soft hair tied into a top knot. He looked at least seventeen.

"Um I'm... er... umm..." As she stumbled over her words, she debated whether she should use her real name. "I'm Kya"

"Kya. Huh. That's an unusual name for the Fire Nation." He said questioningly.

"That's because I'm from the colonies!" She lied, "My father was the mayor of small town outside Ba Sing Se."

"So what brings you to Ember Island?"

"Vacation. Yeah we need to get away from all those earthbenders once in a while..." She silently apologized to Toph.

"I knew you weren't from around here..." He said searching her face, "I would have remembered someone as pretty as you."

"Oh." She sighed relieved. "Thanks... You're not so bad looking yourself" She said trying not to sound awkward.

"That's a really cool necklace... Is that Water Tribe?" he asked suspiciously.

_Oh shoot._ Katara cursed herself. She had forgotten about the necklace.

"Yeah my uncle brought it back when he invaded the North Pole."

_Good answer_ she said in her mind.

"So..." He held out his hand and slightly bowed, "How bout that dance?"

* * *

Aang followed some other kids through the doors leading inside. He immediately realized he had the wrong type of mask. He came as a mongoose dragon. Everyone else had MASQUERED masks. Thank Agni his mask covered his entire face, because it was unmistakeably red. The point of the mask was to blend in, but it only made him stand out even more. He scolded himself when he heard the giggling from a group of older teenagers.

"Kid, you shouldn't wander from your babysitter." One boy said.

"I don't have a babysitter..." He said in a low voice, gritting his teeth.

"Right... Does your Mommy know here?" At that comment the entire group erupted in laughter.

Aang stormed out. He didn't gain control of himself, he'd end up in the Avatar state. He threw his mask on the ground, and crossed his arms over his heaving chest.

"Well how am I supposed to dance with Katara without a mask!" He shouted at himself.

"You can have a mine" A small voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Zuko?"

"I said you can have mine!" He tossed his mask to the airbender.

"What? But how will you get in?"

"I don't want to go in alright?!"

"Woah. Well alright! See you later buddy!" Aang put on his mask and took off towards the doors. Zuko was in one of his 'moods'.

Zuko had spotted Katara dancing with some rich hothead. As soon as he settled his gaze on the pair, jealously steamed from his head. Literally. But, he was determined to dance with her. He wanted to hold her delicate waist, and have their bodies move together as one. He wanted her to peer into the holes of his mask and ask, 'Who are you?'. He liked a little mystery. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of having her so close to his body. So he stood up brushed himself off and went to buy another.

* * *

Katara had been dancing for a while now. She stomach was beginning to ache with hungry, and as if reading her mind, Maiko whispered into her ear, "I'm starving. Let's eat. Come on." Katara didn't know why she was dancing with this jerk anyway. He commanded her around like a polar bear dog. But then, as he was leading her away from the dance floor, she caught eye of his strong muscular back. Then she remembered why. As they sat down at an empty table he said, "I'm sorry if I seem like a jerk. It's just my last girlfriend broke up with me because I was too soft..." His voice trailed off. "But I really like you so I felt like I needed to come on strong."

"Hey that's okay. How about we just start over." She closed her eyes then suddenly opened them again. "Hi, I'm Kya"

"I'm Maiko, some types I can be a jerk, but I don't mean it." He said grinning.

They both laughed.

"So Maiko, what do you do for fun?"

"Pretty girls like yourself" He said winking.

Katara's face flushed. _Was that the impression she was giving him? Some type of low life prostitute that give herself up with a wink of the eye?_ She scoffed showing her disgust.

"Hey calm down. I was only kidding. Listen I'm really sorry..." His voice trailed off.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I'm being so... uptight. I don't get out often if you can't tell." She smiled shyly. "But seriously, what do Ember Island's 'up and coming youth' do around her anyway?" She asked.

"Well we mostly just go to the beach. Play volleyball, sand building. Stuff like that..." He began to trail off but his voice picked up again. "Sometimes I go to the theater though."

"Oh really" Katara perked up at that. _Hmph. Maybe there was some class in this guy._ But it all came crashing down.

He saw the look of interest on her face. "Yeah, I just saw a great play! It was about the Avatar's journey. I think it was very well written. Maybe I could take you to see it some time?"

"Um actually I'm not all that interested in the Avatar. Theater entirely actually..." She lied. The awkward silence was beginning to creep in when another man approached and offered Katara his hand. She looked into his eyes under the blue mask and they seemed familiar, but the they quickly darted away. She looked over at Maiko, as if asking permission.

"Well, I guess I can't hog you all night!" He said with a reassuring smile.

With that Katara excused herself from the table and took the mysterious man's hand. He touched her ever so gently, as if he was afraid he would crush her fingers. He lead her to an empty spot on the floor. As she was about to put her hand on his shoulder, but a force pulled her forward onto his hard stomach. She gasped lightly as he smiled a devious smile.

As the music started, she realized the band was playing a slow song. The man was graceful and light on her feet. And the way he gazed at her, she felt as if she was in one of those stories Gran-Gran used to tell her as a girl. They had not spoken one word to each other, but she felt compelled to put her head on his chest.

Zuko opened his eyes wide when he felt the young waterbender's soft hair under his chin. He wondered if he knew it was him, or if she was that affectionate to any man. He felt his jaw grow tight when he envisioned her with that rich boy. He wondered if she did the same to him.

Katara sensed the blue masked man grow tense, and worried if she did something wrong. She looked up and realized he was staring at Maiko intensely. Her brow furrowed with confusion. _Why was this strange man jealous of Maiko?_ _He didn't even know her name._ When suddenly she came to realization that he in fact did not know her name, and yet they were dancing like they were long time lovers.

"I'm Kya by the way" She said in a low hushed voice.

That snapped Zuko out of his anger. _Kya? Oh so she's going to play that game._ He thought for sure she had figured out who he was by now. _Oh well, mysterious masked man he shall be._ He decided that he was going to take advantage of this situation.

She felt his warm hands slide lower down her back. _Watch it buddy. _She involuntarily let out a little shiver down her spine at that motion. She gripped his shoulders a little tighter to give him the hint that she was on to him.

_Was the shiver good or bad? _Zuko thought. He sided with the better answer of the two and pulled her a little tighter. Her breasts were firm against his chest. He really liked that feeling, maybe a bit too much. He knew if she came to the realization that it was him, he was as good as dead. He would either die of embarrassment, or freeze to death frozen at the bottom of the ocean. He was getting cockier though, and brushed off the thought. He plunged his nose into her hair taking in every scent that was Katara.

_What to Yue was this strange man doing?_ She wasn't going to deny that she enjoyed the sensations, but he was growing more impulsive by the moment. This was going to turn bad. Fast. "Um, I have to use the restroom..." She lied. She was impressed at how lying was getting easier and easier for her. He simply nodded and released his grip. She scurried away to the ladies room, leaving her mysterious masked man behind.

Zuko could have sworn she was enjoying it when he began to get all touch-feely. She gripped his shoulders with such force like she wanted him closer. And her hair, oh her hair. The aroma was mindbogglingly amazing. He didn't know how she managed to keep it so nice when their whole group could go days without bathing. Well that's just one more thing that made her all the more special.

* * *

"Hey Katara"

She spun around and covered the earthbender's mouth with her hand. Toph stumbled back in shock.

"Hey! What are you doing! Unhand me!" Toph's voice began rising.

"Don't call me Katara while were here! I'm Kya now! You should use a fake name too."

"Alright... I'm... THE BLIND BANDIT!" Toph flexed her muscles with a look of pride on her face.

"No stupid. A real name. How bout Lin?"

"Lin. Hmph..." Toph began thinking hard. "Don't you think Lin is sorta... ya know...?"

"C'mon don't be so picky. Its one night" Katara persuaded.

"Lin_andit. _I like that better." She stood smiling.

"You can't be serious. _Linandit_?" Katara scoffed. "That's totally made up!"

"And where'd you get Kya from? Did you pull that put of your mouth or you butt?" Toph said with her hands on her hips.

"Neither..." Katara said in a small voice clutching my Mother's necklace.

Toph could sense the change in Katara's pulse.

"Oh Katara, I'm sorry. I forgot" Toph apologized.

"Its alright. I know you didn't mean it."

Toph tried to lighten the mood. "So have you been dancing with anyone special yet" She winked.

"Well there was this one boy, Maiko, he was cute. But not my type..." She debated whether to tell the blind girl about the mysterious man.

"That's it? One guy? We've been here for almost two hours and you've only danced with one guy? C'mon sweetness! Get out there and turn it on!"

"Yep. One guy." She was trying hard to lie in front of the human lie detector herself.

Toph knew she was lying, but didn't know why. She'd get to the bottom of this, but decided to press the issue no further.

"Oh well. That's nice." Toph wanted to end this conversation. "I'm going to go scare some Sugar Queens. See you later!"

As Toph left, Katara couldn't believed she fooled her. _Wow_. She was a lot better at lying than she thought. As she exited the restroom, there was a familiar face waiting for her to come out.

"Are you following me!" She asked pressingly at the blue mask.

Well, technically he was following her. Zuko didn't want new favorite dance partner slip away from him and go back to that Maiko guy. He held his out and pointed to the dance floor.

She stared at his out stretched hand. She didn't want to take it, but at the same time, she did. She was oddly drawn to his man. Maybe it was Sokka trying to mess with her. But his skin would be much darker. Aang was too short but... Zuko! It had to be Zuko! No, he didn't feel the way this man was portraying himself to her. Maybe it was just some strange boy who was desperate for attention. She glanced back at Maiko who was chatting it up already with some other girl. _What's the harm in giving some poor boy her attention?_ She eagerly took his handed and headed for the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! PLEASE REVIEW! I love the feedback. It makes me a better writer which benefits us all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really do appreciate it! It means a lot knowing that you enjoyed the story enough to sit down and write a review. ****I decided to go ahead and keep the chapters short. It keeps me motivated and I can update more often. **

* * *

"Have you seen Katara at all?" Aang walked up to Toph and scanned the crowd, looking for her dark skin and soft long brown hair.

"Nope. I haven't _seen_ anybody." Toph rolled her eyes to the best of her ability. "I've never _seen _anybody."

"Haha... oh right. Sometimes I forget about the whole blind thing..." Aang blushed and rubbed his neck out of embarrassment.

"I have talked to her though." Toph decided to mess with the poor air nomad. "Yeah she kept going on and on about some Maiko guy..." The corner of her mouth slightly rose up with she felt Aang's pulse suddenly beat harder and harder.

_What! She was off flirting with some fire nation brat!_ Aang took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth._ She should be here with him. Together._

"Oh well um, if you see her, er... tell her I said uh... hi!" Aang tried to smile through the disappointment.

"Hi? That's it Twinkle Toes?" _What is wrong with these people! She can tell when they're lying! They knew that!_

"Yep. Hi. That's all I wanted to tell her. Hi. That's it. Nothing else." Aang's gaze shifted to the floor, but shot back up. "Unless... you think I should say something like, Hey? Or Hiya? No just stick with hi."

_Were all boys this dumb? I know Sokka set the bar low, but this is just pathetic!_

"Alright. 'Hi' it is then. Unless you're gonna do something risky and say 'Hello'!" The blind girl said half mockingly.

"Nope. Hi is just fine." Aang looked towards the door. "Well" He did a fake yawn, "I'm getting' kinda tired, I think I'm to go back to the house..." He looked one more time for Katara.

"Okay weirdo. See you later."

_Toph, you are the greatest un-matchmaker! _Toph tried to put her slight crush on Aang aside, but she wasn't going to drive him into the arms of Katara. _Well if was meant to be they would figure it out themselves_ she reassured herself.

As she was walking towards the dragon punch bowl, she felt Zuko moving his feet in a rhythmic motion. _Gotcha fire boy! Size eleven Flameans. Three down, two to go. _Toph's head tilted to the side when she also felt Katara's feet very close to his, moving in the same motion. _What? Sugar Queen and Hot Pants? No way. _Then it all made sense to her. _That's why Katara lied!_ _She didn't want to tell her she was with Zuko! Oh this is too sweet._ Toph had just as might well just had a cloud of smug hanging above her head. Well she had a choice, she could go to both of them and ask what's going on, or she could corner and confront Katara later. _Corner and confront. _She left the pair alone for now and went to go find Sokka and Suki.

* * *

His breath was hot in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. She accidentally clutched his neck in reaction to the sudden sensation. Katara saw a small smirk slip from the corner of his mouth. She was surprised at herself. She would admit she flirted with quite a few boys during her travels, but nothing like this. Plenty of other men had asked her to dance, but she declined. She could walk away at any moment, but she chose to stay. _Why? What makes me trust this guy so much?_ _He should be the most untrustworthy. Mysterious mask, refuses to speak, has apparently no control over his hands. _But yet, as each moment passed, they got closer and closer. Even though she didn't think that was physically possible. He was an excellent dancer though. He led her all over the dance floor. He dipped and twirled her with perfection. He was strong and precise, and he put so much passion into each movement. She wanted to speak, but his presence was so warm and relaxing she didn't want to ruin the mood.

He felt her hands grab ahold of his neck. At first he was startled, but relaxed when he realized she just pulled him even _closer._ He marveled at how their bodies fit perfectly together, like lost puzzle pieces. This was originally supposed to be _one_ dance and she was also supposed to know who he really was. But oh, how the tables have turned. Whether it was a good thing or bad, he couldn't decide and honestly didn't want to. He tried to take his Uncle's advice and think ahead, but he just caught up in the moment and glad he did. Only now he had no idea where this path was going to lead.

The earthbender decided to leave after the she failed her mission to locate Sokka and Suki. As she was walking home, she felt Aang near by. She followed her feet, and it they led her to beach's end.

"Aang? Is that you?" Toph asked the darkness in front of her.

"Yeah its me..." The Avatar answered. His voice was low, not his usually outgoing perky pitch.

"What's wrong with you, Twinkle Toes?" Toph had a slight suspicion that it had to do with the lie she told earlier.

"It's just... I don't what do about Katara. I lo-... like her a lot. And I thought she felt the same way about me too. She's one of the main reasons I'm facing the Fire Lord, besides saving the world. And if I lost her" His voice trailed off, "I just don't know what I'd do."

Toph felt bad. Really bad. She had to make this right, even if it meant exposing herself.

"Aang, there's something you need to know" Her eyes fell to the ground, "I kinda maybe exaggerated that thing about Maiko a little bit..."

"What!" Aang's face grew beat red. "You mean you lied to me when you know how much she means to me!"

"I never meant for you to feel like this!" Her voice grew quieter. "I just thought It'd be funny..." Her voice shrunk down to a scarce whisper. "Plus I kinda have a tiny weeny insignificant crush on you a little..."

"Oh." Aang was speechless. He never really thought as Toph as a girl. She was tough and dirty and freakishly strong.

"But if you ever tell anybody I swear I'll grind your nose into the ground! Got that Twinkle Toes!?"

"You have my Avatar promise." He put one hand over his chest.

"Alright good. Anything less and I'd pound you into the dirt right here right now." Toph slugged him on the arm. "C'mon I'm tired, let's get home."

* * *

The crowd was getting thinner and thinner as the night grew later. Katara had been in her own world the past few hours with her and her mysterious partner. When the music finally ended, she snapped her head up and cursed. _We agreed to meet home over an hour ago! They're probably worrying themselves sick. _As much as it pained her to leave, she knew she had to. They couldn't stay here forever.

"Oh my Yue! I'm sorry, I'm really late. I have to go home right now." She looked into his mask holes for any signs at all. But his golden eyes just stayed fixated on her. "I really had fun tonight. I would say we should see each other again, but I know nothing about you and you don't seem to want to tell me..." With that, she turned to leave. But a hand pulled her back. It brought her to his face, his lips. He placed his lips carefully on hers, the pulled her in. He put his hands behind her head and tightened his grip. She was so shocked, she just stood there. She didn't know what to do. But she eventually adjusted and cupped his cheeks. It couldn't have been more than five seconds, but it felt like she lived and died five lives. This physical kiss wasn't that special, but the amount of emotion he put into it was incredible. He was tender, sweet, and gentle, but explosive and aggressive. She was baffled at how he made those very small, few moments so powerful. To an onlooker, it seemed like a boy giving a quick kiss goodnight to his date, but it was so much more. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

As Zuko sprinted down the secret path he made as a child, Katara engulfed his thoughts. The kiss was so... and so... but so... He just didn't have the words. He didn't even understand why he did it. He could have just ended it right then and there. They could just gone home and they just could have gone on with their lives. But he knew he couldn't do that. They were like magnets. You couldn't keep them apart forever. It was bound to happen. They're opposites, and they attract. Better now then later. _At least now its out of my system._ He knew that was an utter lie. If anything it left him wanting more. There was no way he was going to be able to look at her knowing what they just did. As soon as she saw him, she was going to read it all over his face. Speaking of face, _The mask!_ He couldn't risk Katara finding it tidying up the house. He found a small rock along the beach, and buried it in the sand beneath. He knew he would need it later.

* * *

**A/N: I just thought I should end it here. Not the story, the chapter. It felt complete to me. I hope you get the hint about Sokka and Suki. Wink, wink ;)**

**There is a chance won't be able to update for a few days b/c im on vacation, but the first chance I get, I'll upload. Again, REVIEW. Please I love it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! The reviews just make my day, and it really inspires me to write more. Even if you just want to write random characters, it's still appreciated.**

**I have an idea for a little game, if you review and leave a link to your A:TLA FanFic, ill read and review. That way I get reviews and so do you, so everyones happy :)**

**and if you notice any mistakes, please tell me and like where you found them so I can go back and edit.**

* * *

The sun was rising on the Royal Summer Home. The yellow rays glittered on the water right outside Zuko's window. Shadows painted the wall, and a lone firebender rolled over in his bed, in a deep sleep, dreaming of a certain waterbender.

"Well good morning Fancy Feet."

Zuko's eyes shot open and he immediately sat up from his bed when he heard those words come from the earthbender. _Fancy Feet? What is that supposed to mean?! Does she know? She couldn't possibly know! I was wearing a mask, and she's blind!_

"Oh, uh, good morning..."

"So, where were you last night? Katara said she was one of the last to leave, and she didn't see you there." Toph couldn't wait for the lie he was going to come up with.

"Uh... I was out... with this er, um girl! Yeah this girl... this girl... Umi! _Really Zuko, you couldn't do better? Umi? Really._

Toph tried her best to hold back a laugh. _Umi? Are you kidding me?_

"Umi huh? Nice name. What's she like?" She tried to look as innocently as possible, but he was making it hard.

"Shes um... nice. And pretty. And uhh smart. Oh and funny too." _That's it. I'm caught. It's way too early for this._

"Right... Okay. Whatever you say..." She left it at that with a wink.

_Oh Zuko, you're short life is over._

* * *

Aang was sitting across from Katara at the breakfast table. She was staring out the window into the garden with a small grin and dreamy look on her face. He hoped it wasn't a _'He' _that put that look on her face. The Avatar wondered if she left with that Maiko guy last night, but he knew she wasn't like that. But lately, she was becoming a person he didn't know.

"I was looking for you last night Katara."

She nearly spit out her food. "Oh um, well I was there. You probably didn't recognize me with the mask." _That wasn't a lie. I was there and I was wearing a mask._

"Oh well I wish I would've seen you. We haven't danced since that party in the cave, remember?"

_Oh I remember. Our sweaty heaving bodies against each other. How could I forget that?_

"Too bad, I really been working on my moves. I've even invented a few!" He stood up and did some strange floppy motion.

"Oh. That's cool." She felt bad ignoring his obvious plea for her attention, but it was needed elsewhere. Specifically on the note she found on her bedside this morning.

"So... did you have fun last night? You were gone for an awfully long time. We were all getting worried." Aang desperately hoped she said no.

"It was okay. Nothing special, but it beats staying here all night." She made sure to keep her feet of the floor, away from Toph's prying feet. _Now_ _I'm lying, but I can't crush Aang like that. _"What about you?"

"Oh! That's great! I... mean um, I'm sorry you didn't have fun." _Maybe I have a chance after all._ "Neither did I, nobody wants to dance with a kid..."

Katara's heart melted. He was so cute, so innocent, as innocent as the world's most powerful being, but he wasn't a man. And she wanted a man. Maybe in a few years after he hit puberty, but for now she wanted something else. A strong, tall, mysterious something else.

"I didn't see you and Suki there, Sokka." Katara had an idea about where they might have gone, but she tried to push that thought far from her mind.

"Oh! HAHA! That's funny because we were there! Yep we were there! We were definitely there! Right Suki!" Sokka elbowed Suki in the ribs.

"Oh right! Yeah we were there! Dancing. We were there dancing. All night long. Not doing anything else."

They both had incriminating smiles on their faces. Suki tried to change the subject.

"Oh we never finished the game! I guess everyone was so tired we never got a chance to finish."

"I know you were the green, black, and gold mask Toph." Katara said.

"Oh really. Was I? How bout that." Toph retorted.

"Oh I forgot. Hehe. You looked very pretty though." Katara tried to smooth over the embarrassment.

Toph blushed. _Maybe I shouldn't have scared off all those guys when they tried to ask. I guess they were actually serious. _"Oh look here comes hot pants." She pointed towards the stairs. "I thought he'd never wake up. Must have been some night." A smile curled up on the side of her mouth.

"It's not what your thinking. I just took a long... walk." He looked around the table for a seat, but the only one left was right next to Katara. He sat down on the edge of the chair, getting as far away as possible. He avoided eye contact in fear of her seeing the look in his eye.

_Do I stink? Is it my breath?_ Self conscious and a little offended she puffed into her hands, and discreetly sniffed under her arms. _No none of those. Well now I'm just offended. _She turned her nose up and away from Zuko.

_Oh great. Just great. Now she hates the real Zuko and is in love with the fake one. _He stopped himself there. _In love? No she isn't in love with me. Well not me, the blue guy. She just REALLY likes the blue guy. But hates guy behind the mask._

Aang could sense the tension between the two. It was like a silent argument. But who was winning? _Hey I'm the Avatar! I'm not supposed to enjoy this! _

"Ahem." Aang finally spoke up. "I don't think any of us saw Zuko. What mask were you wearing?"

_Oh c'mon Zuko! Just say a color! Any color! "_Pink! Pink! I was wearing a pink mask."

Katara couldn't hold back a laugh and snorted. "_Pink?_ _Oh how manly Zuko! Did you dance with any pretty boys?"_

Zuko face was steaming and eyes narrowing on Katara. "For YOUR information, I didn't dance with any boys, just one pretty girl. A very beautiful woman in fact, named Umi. We danced all night, and a little more afterwards." He smiled smugly.

Katara couldn't help but shudder as his eyes narrowed down on her. _Those eyes_! She knew those golden fiery eyes. But from where?

"Well what did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you threaten her family? Her life, if she didn't dance dance with you?" Katara knew it was low, but payback was payback.

Her big blue eyes were blazing. She looked so hot when she was mad. He strongly resisted the urge to kiss her.

"No! To you're surprise I imagine, some women find me attractive."

"Oh right. Only when you're wearing a mask."

"Oh I see." He looked down. That was a blow right to his gut._ So she thought he was ugly. Well maybe she'll just have to stay home alone tonight._

"Zuko... I'm sorry that was too far." She felt ashamed for attacking his weakest point. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I think you're very attractive." She leaned over and kissed his hot cheek.

His face grew hot and his eyes got wide. He knew he needed to leave before certain 'things' got out of control. "Well um, I'm going to go for a swim."

"Hey Zuko! Remember we have training in the afternoon." Aang yelled to Zuko.

"Alright. I'll be ready." Zuko yelled back.

"Well that was better than an earthbender match!" Sokka exclaimed pounding his fists on the table.

"Sokka! C'mon leave 'em alone!" Suki glared at the boy.

"Yes dear." His eyes fell to the table.

"Yeah listen to your woman snoozles!" Toph pointed at Sokka. "You don't want her to go all Kyoshi on you, do you?"

* * *

Zuko dove head first into the cold water. He was really trying to forget that kiss on _his _cheek. His cheek, not mysterious blue man. Zuko. Katara _kissed_ _Zuko._ A pandafish swam past his head. He reached to grab it, for a surprise lunch for the gaang. His chased it deeper and deeper, when a shadow fell over the water above him. He looked up. _Oh no. _He rose up to the surface and swam and fast as he could to the shore.

Katara felt bad. Really bad. He just got up and left, obviously humiliated. She had to make things right. _Maybe if I talked things over with him without all the staring eyes, we could move past it. I wasn't lying when I said he was attractive though. I think his scar is alluring, mysterious. Mysterious... _As she was thinking out loud walking down the path, she heard screaming.

"ZUKO!" Katara began to panic. "ZUKO!"

She ran as fast as her tired legs could handle down to the dock. She looked around, but the water was still. Thoughts started racing through her mind. _Oh no. What if he was dead? What if it wasn't him and just a ploy to lure me out here? What if by yelling his name, I gave away our cover?_ Her mind was scrambled when she saw a shaggy brown head bob in the water.

"ZUKO!"

She made a water rope and dragged him to the shore. Katara leapt from the dock onto the sand and brought his head to her chest. She gathered the water inside him and brought it out of his mouth. He coughed, and sucked in a deep breath. She held him tight, not wanting to let go.

As he was coming to, his eyes fell to the side. In his line of vision, he spotted a pile clothes. _Clothes? What are a pile of clothes doing here? _As his blurry vision straightened out, he realized those were _his _ body tightened up and his eyes shut, hoping this was some nightmare.

Katara sensed the change in his body and looked down at his face. His wide eyes darted from her own towards something on the shore. _What is that? Clothes? ZUKO'S clothes? Why did he bring an extra pair of clothes? _Her jaw separated from the rest of her mouth when she peered down his body. His eyes were shut tight. He only brought one set of clothes, and they weren't on his body.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I go in a different direction? More serious and hard core romance, or fluffy and funny situations? Or a mix of both? Any opinion matters to me, even if you think its dumb. But PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Sorry for the late update btw, I'm in a cabin without wifi on vacation. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wrote this 35,000 feet in the air, so I'm sorry if it's a little 'out there'. Hehe. Lame Sokka joke. Again, I love you guys! I really appreciate the reviews and you have my promise from one avatard to another that if you review and ask me to read your fanfic, I will. I love to support other authors and this great community.**

**countingsheep07: I'm glad to hear I've made you cross into dark side and experience the world of Zutara. Originally I was really against it too, but it just really pulled at me. I love kataang, but it just isn't all that interesting to read about in my opinion. It is really hard to write where, *SPOILER ALERT* Aang gets his heart broken, because I love him so much. I'm happy I've been the one to help you cross.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! The more reviews the faster I update :)**

******Important notice:**

**Bold italicized text in the story now signifies written text, as in a character writes it.******

* * *

Aang stared at the seemingly endless ocean. The way it was so calm and collected on the outside, but had a deep, lively, undersurface that appealed to him in a way that was beyond his understanding. It was entire world unseen to human eyes. An untouched utopian society. _This is how Katara probably feels. Katara... _Katara controlled his thoughts most of waking, and sleeping life. He was positive he was in love, even though he wasn't quite sure was it was like. He cared about her more than his own life, and he figured that was a good indicator. He sometimes thought it would be easier to give up and move on with his love life, but Katara was rooted in his heart. She flowed through him like blood. She was his oxygen, and fed the fire in his soul. She was his excuses, reasons, his questions, and answers. She was everything.

"Hey Aang, Sokka is about to attempt to eat an entire bowl of flaming fire flakes without drinking water... He really wants you to be there." Suki stared at the younger boy waiting for any type of response.

"I kinda just want to be alone right now. I have a lot on my mind."

"It's Katara isn't it?"

Aang's head shot up and his eyes grew wide.

"What! No! It's not _her... _It's Ozai." _Bad Karma score one._

"Alright whatever you say. But, I want you to know that I'm always here to talk, even about _Ozai." _Suki winked at him and walked back towards the house.

Aang let his gaze wander back to the sea. _Now back to Katara._

* * *

"Um. Thanks for saving my life."

"Yeah... no problem."

Their bodies were both pointing opposite directions standing in the sand.. Zuko felt as if he had shrunk into a tiny spider fly under the inspecting eyes of Katara. The way she had examined his body, quite obviously in fact, and held her gaze even after he scrambled to put on his clothes, was unnerving, but at the same time confidence boosting. If she had been horribly disgusted and humiliated, she would have ran away screaming. But she didn't, she stayed put. Just staring. No glee, no disappointment, no facial expression what so ever. He hoped she realized certain 'things' looked 'differently' after being in cold water.

_Wow. I can't believe this is actually happening. _She was in shock, unable to control her body for quite sometime. Her mind was telling her to apologize and leave, but what did she have to stay sorry for? _I saved his life!_ She had seen him shirtless, so no surprise there, still the same carved abs, and muscular... well rest of it. But never in her dreams, well truthfully only once, had she imagined that. Even after nearly dying, and being submerged in cold water, everything still looked _good. Mai sure was lucky. Were they still together? Wait why should I care?! _

"So... should we um talk about this?" Katara had never been in this situation before and had no idea what to do.

"No..." Zuko looked up for a spilt second catching her eyes. "I mean if you want to, we could... but-"

"Let's just not tell anyone about this please. We would never live it down."

"Agreed for sure." He looked to the water. "How did you know to rescue me?"

"Well I was walking down the path, and I heard screaming-"

"So you were following me?" For the first time he made eye contact.

"Well I was just coming to apologize!" He voice was rising. "I felt bad about our argument in front of everybody!"

"You already apologized! You had already done enough!"

Hot lips on his cheek made his way into the head again. _Oh no._

"Zuko, if this is about me kissing you on the cheek-"

"It isn't! I've been kissed plenty of times by plenty of girls!"

"Well good for you! I'm glad!"

The awkward silence was between to creep in. "Listen, I'm sorry I overreacted, I'm happy you followed me, or I would have died. And I'm sorry about the whole thing..."

Katara looked at him puzzled with eyebrow raised.

"I not the thing! Well I guess I should be sorry, but I meant the situation...drowning... not the _thing._" He covered his eyes with his hand.

She laughed. "It's fine." She began up the path again, and was feeling cocky. "Oh and by the way Zuko, you didn't have to apologize for the '_thing'._"

He stopped in his tracks. _Wait. WHAT?! What's that supposed to mean?!_

"Here comes Sugar Queen and Hot Pants." Toph pointed to the door, and if on command, they walked through.

Suki stared at Zuko. "Zuko... your pants are on backwards..."

"Oh!" Zuko blushed. "...Well funny story actually-"

Sokka busted in the room. "Guess what you guys! I ate an entire bowl of flaming fire flakes without any water!"

Katara jumped in to encourage the new subject.

"No way! How long did it take you?"

"Fifty-six seconds!"

"That must be a new record!"

"Do you think they keep those kinds of-" Sokka's head dropped. "You don't really care, do you?"

"No not really."

Sokka looked down at the floor, embarrassed at his foolishness.

"So how was your swim hot pants?" Toph could feel the nervousness before they even came through the door.

"It was wet... and long."

Katara couldn't hold it in, she started laughing harder than she had in a long time. Her knees buckled beneath her, and she fell to the floor. Still laughing, confused faces were on her. Except Zuko's, who was nearly on the floor laughing along with her.

* * *

As night fell, the members of the group retreated to their respective rooms. The voices and laughter that filled the house, all died down. All was silent, except for a the tiny sound of crinkling paper.

_Leave the house, and go one-hundred paces north_

_Turn left and follow to trail I've put forth_

_Leave with the guide, the light of the moon_

_Between 11 o'clock and night's noon_

_Your Blue Cinderella_

She read the poem aloud in her head for the millionth time today. _So he's a poet. But why Cinderella? He could of chose something manly like knight, or at least dancer. _These were the only words he had ever directed towards her. _Am I crazy for doing this? He obviously followed me, climbed into the second story window, and left a note on the nightstand last night. Is it creepy? Or romantic? Should I even trust him? What if he knows Aang is the avatar, and he is trying to use me as bait? Like Zuko did with me? Or what if he just likes me? That could always be possible. Yeah he just likes me that's all. Creepy, but okay. Besides, I'm a waterbending master, and its night. He has no chance._

Zuko had been waiting there for hours. His mask was hot and sticky, but he was afraid the moment he removed it, she would pop out of the brush and see his face. _Would she even come anyway? Its ridiculous. She'll never show up. Why would she meet a stranger on the beach at night? Better yet, a fire nation stranger? Am I just wasting my time? Once she gets here, what are we supposed to do? Sit around and stare at each other? _Zuko knew what _he _wanted to do, but doubt Katara would do that; he hoped Katara wouldn't do that with a random stranger.

"We're matching."

He spun around and faced a black figure, the same black figure from their journey to find her mother's killer. She wasn't wearing a mask, like their pervious encounter, so her big blue eyes shined, stabbing the darkness like aqua daggers. He forgot he was wearing the same thing he wore on their mission.

"You're still wearing your mask."

He nodded.

"And you're still not speaking."

He nodded.

"Why won't you let me see your face?"

Zuko was prepared this time, pencil and paper in hand. He wrote the characters carefully to disguise his handwriting. _**I am wanted by the fire nation.**_

"So your a criminal?!" Katara took a few steps back.

He urgently shook his head and waved his hands.

_**My family owes money, a lot of money.**_

"Okay. That's fine. As long as your not a murderer or anything..." She laughed awkwardly.

Seconds had gone by which felt like minutes, which felt like hours.

"So what exactly did you expect by me coming here?"

_A lot of things. _He made a dirty list in his mind.

_**I had to see you again. I do not like the way we left last time.**_

"Oh..." Katara blushed. Its not like she forgot about the kiss, but it hadn't entered her mind for awhile.

"Well what did you have in mind for tonight?"

Zuko wondered if this was a trick question. If he answered honestly, well it didn't matter because he definitely wasn't going to do that. But she had a glimmer in her eye, that said, _I dare you. _But he wasn't that stupid. Truthfully though, he didn't know. He just hoped things would fall into place. He began to scribble.

_**I'm not sure.** _

"So, you did all this, followed me home, snuck a note into my room, made me leave in the middle of the night, and you didn't even have a plan?" She looked at him like he was insane.

He shook his head.

_**That's one my flaws.**_

"I'm sure you have more than that."

He silently chuckled.

_**I overreacted. I lose my temper. I don't listen to good advice. I'm a terrible poet. I'm impulsive.**_

"Hmph. Sounds like someone else I know..." She looked back at him."And your not _that _bad..."

He smiled underneath the cloth.

_**You look beautiful without your mask.**_

She studied the paper and looked up at him.

"Tell you what, you come up with some type of plan, and I'll meet you back here tomorrow night. Same time."

He nodded.

She walked a few steps closer, until they were inches away. She pulled down the cloth that separated his lips from hers. She kissed him very lightly and gently, nothing like the aggressive, impulsive, forceful kiss they shared the night before. She held his shoulders, and kept her lips there until _she_ was ready to stop. She came here, not knowing anything, except she was going to be the one to initiate the kiss. To catch him off guard, and put her in control. It was careful and timed. Perfect. _Katara, your just on fire today._

He watched her smile as she pulled away. He stood there, for the third time that day, caught off guard by _her. _He compared their types of kisses. His was quick, powerful, aggressive, impulsive. Hers was gentle, obviously timed, light, and meaningful. Like night and day, sun and moon, fire and water. He stood there stunned as she silently walked up the path and into the brush.

_What have you gotten yourself into Zuko?_

* * *

__**A/N: This is the end of the fluffy, and the beginning of more serious. I still have a lil more fluff, but not the amount im crushing you with right now. And again PLEASE REVIEW! its nice to know people are reading this and putting thought into it. if you let your eyes drop a few inches to the bottom, theres a little white box, where you write what you think what you think of my story. then you press 'submit'. easy. so do it. please. 'till next time dear readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To celebrate my 10,000 word milestone, I'd like to take the time to thank The Academy, My parents, My manager, everyone that has been involved in the production, but most importantly, THE FANS! Oh how I make myself laugh. It's nice to be able to say things and be anonymous. Anyhow, ignore my random author notes if you choose. Now for my review shout outs!**

**Nekoline: I really excited I've flipped the magic switch to activate fan mode.**

**Esther: That's really a great compliment to know that I've gotten you hooked. That's one of the most important things an author can do.**

**Resa: My magic writing hand appreciates it :)**

**Countingsheep07: I one-hundred percent agree with you about the shipping thing.**

**I would like to do more, but I only have time for the most recent. I wish I would have done shout outs through out the story. I want everyone to know I read every single PM and review you guys send. It means a lot to know that you take the time to review my work. I plan to do more of these as I continue to write. But I can only do that if people REVIEW! You can say whatever you want, I don't take anything personal. It motivates me to pick up my laptop and write more. I thank every single reader from the bottom of my non-existent heart. Jk. I have a heart. I'm not a robot. So cheers to 10,000 more words and thank you!**

**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

The moon was low in the sky. Its luminous rays shone through the trees into the second story room. It gave off just enough light for Aang to make out the outline of the bed posts. He stared at the door debating whether to intercept Katara as she made her way up the stairs. He had heard her sneak out hours earlier. Curious, he followed her, but she was surprising quick. So here he was, lying here feeling confused and fearful. _What could she possibly be doing on the beach in the middle of the night? Maybe she's practicing waterbending. It is a near full moon. What if she was meeting with Maiko? _That's what scared Aang the most. Ever since the ball, in the back of his mind he had this image of his Katara and _him. _He had no idea what Maiko looked like, but he imagined him with features similar to a moo-sow pig. Round beady eyes, a big flat nose, large oddly shaped head, floppy ears, and horns. He definitely had horns. He felt her light foot steps pass his room. _Last chance Aang, now or never. _He had to know. He wouldn't be able to sleep. Aang leapt from his bed and quickly made his way towards the door. He grabbed the knob, and pulled the door open.

"Oh Aang. I was just on way to the um... bathroom." Katara managed to make out in a small whisper not wanting to wake the other housemates.

"Well the bathroom is that way..." Aang pointed towards the end of the hall.

"I mean I'm coming back from the bathroom." She hoped he was tired enough to not catch her slip.

"Well why are you dressed in your 'secret mission' outfit?" He wanted to see how far she would take this lie.

"I was cold. And this is warm."

"But it's the middle of summer...?"

"I'm really tired, and we have training in the morning remember? The key to bending is a goodnight's rest!"

She turned to walk the opposite direction.

"Well I guess, but-"

"Goodnight!"

She tiptoed off into her room and quietly, but quickly, shut the door behind her.

_Well if that wasn't suspicious, what is?_

Zuko jumped from the perch of the tree into the second story bedroom. He walked over to the adjoined bathroom and twisted the knob, filling up the water basin. He splashed cold water in his face, washing away the sweat and grime. He looked up at the mirror and studied at his face. Zuko scowled, and covered his left eye with his wet hand. _If only. I would be the dignified Prince, probably preparing to lead an invasion force on Ba Sing Se. I might be engaged to Mai. I would have never needed to hunt the Avatar. Never met Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki. I would have never met Katara. _He did this often, imagining his life without the mark on his face. _This is my destiny. My true destiny. I define the scar, it doesn't define me. _He heard muffled whispers outside down the hall. He put his ear to the door. _Oh no. Aang caught Katara. _Zuko listened intently, debating whether he should be a distraction to get her out of this mess. But as soon as he decided, he heard her door shut. He turned to walk towards the bed. But he wasn't going to sleep after his midnight encounter._  
_

* * *

"So, besides training, what does everyone have planned for today?" Katara said sitting in the courtyard.

"Well me and Suki were gonna head down to the beach." Sokka walked over to Suki and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"We are? But I thought-" She caught a certain look in his eye. "Oh yeah. Right. The beach."

"Beach sounds fun. Plus I've been working on my sandbending." Toph said smugly.

"Well I heard about a wax museum in town that I've been dying to go to!" Aang pulled a flyer out of his robe.

Sokka ran over and grabbed the paper.

"No way! Look!" He pointed to a section. "They even have a life size model of Ozai!"

"Ahem." Sukki glared at Sokka.

"But, I can't go. Sorry Aang."

"Well actually I need into head into town to grab supplies." Zuko looked at Aang. "I know where the museum is. I'll go with you on my way."

"I need to pick up a few things too." Katara walked over to Zuko and Aang. "I'll go with you guys."

"Alright. We'll see you guys later." The other half of the group walked inside.

Zuko looked over at Katara. _This is just fantastic. She's going to find out. I know it._

Katara looked over at Aang. _Great. I know he'll find a way to bring up last night._

Aang looked over at Zuko. _I wonder if he knows Maiko..._

* * *

"Wait, your not coming inside with me?"

The three stood outside a red large tent in the middle of the plaza. Wagons rolled, merchants sold, children whined, and mothers hushed around them in the bustlingly center of Ember Island.

"Aang, I've been here a million times. It's creepy and I hate it."

"C'mon Zuko! I don't want to go in alone!"

"No! I'm not going inside!"

"_Oh is little Zuko afraid of the wax dummies?"_ Katara mocked.

"No! I'm not afraid! It's just... I don't want to." Zuko glanced at Katara. "Why don't you go in with him?"

"Fine. I will. Come on Aang." She looked back behind her shoulder. "Besides I think some girls would rather have him alone."

Zuko looked at a group of teenage girls standing outside a bakery giggling and stealing glances. When he looked over at them, the girls smiled and waved.

"Wait! I'm coming!"

* * *

"Do you guys think theres more stuff going on than they tell us about?" Toph said to the couple under the umbrella.

"Yes. Constantly actually. But I choose to ignore." He laid back on the towel. "Ignorance is bliss."

"What do you mean Toph?" Suki looked questioningly at the earthbender.

"Well I mean with the other three. Somethings going on with them..."

"Maybe pre-battle jitters." She stood up. "I used to get them all the time. It takes time for you to get used to the feeling."

Sokka stood up and stretched.

"Yeah maybe it's that." Toph knew perfectly well what was going on. She just wanted to know if they had caught on yet. Apparently not.

"Well we're gonna go get some ice cream." Sokka took Suki hand and walked off down the beach.

Toph chose to ignore the fact they had walked off in the complete opposite direction of the merchant's cart. _Like he said, ignorance is bliss. _She sucked down the last of her moon peach smoothie.

* * *

"Is he really that tall?"

Aang peered up at the wax model of the Firelord.

"Yep. Tallest Firelord in history."

"Wow." His piercing yellow eyes stared down at Aang. It wasn't even real but yet it instilled fear and intimidation.

"Alright boys. I think I've had enough." Katara didn't want to admit it, but this place gave her the creeps.

"Awww! But we just came in!" Aang couldn't resist whining.

"You two can stay, but I have things to do." Katara turned for the exit.

"No I'm with you Katara, let's go." Zuko followed her at her heels.

Katara spun around to say one last thing to Aang.

"I'll-" Her body collided with his. "Ow!" For an instant, they stood there pressed against one another. She held his shoulders and he gripped her waist.

"Katara- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

She didn't hear a word. Something was wrong here. She could feel it. Something about the way he held her, or how his shoulders fit under her hands. Or the way their torsos melted against each other. Or how their warm and cool bodies combined to make the perfect, blissful temperature. It was strangely familiar. She recognized it from somewhere. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't make the connection.

Zuko saw her thinking hard and quickly backed away.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you... Are you okay?" Zuko cautiously asked the question. He didn't want to say anything that might provoke her memory.

"Yeah I'm okay..." She looked into his eyes. The burning yellow embers that once occupied his sockets were extinguished.

Aang watched the moment unfold before his eyes. They instinctively grabbed each other in a way that required practice. A way that required trust and understanding that didn't just happen in a seconds time. He could feel the energy that erupted when the touched, and he didn't like it.

"Well um we should probably get going, we need to be back before noon." Katara tried to put as much space between her and Zuko. "I'll meet you back at the house Aang."

"Um okay... Bye." He wasn't sure what just happened, or what to do about it. But he did know that something wasn't right.

* * *

It had been like this for several minutes. They try to walk next to each other, keeping enough distance between themselves, but they magically wind up brushing arms. Katara and Zuko aren't quite sure why this keeps happening. They put on foot in front of another, and walk in the straightest line they can possibly manage, but some how their invisible lines intersect, and they are pulled together again.

"I need to go in here." Katara finally breaks the magnetic spell and walks into a shop. But you can't keep magnets separated, and Zuko followed.

He looked around. _Why does she need to come here? _Zuko was memorized at how they could fit so much stuff into such a tiny store. There were bags and purses hanging from the ceiling, perfume and jewelry lined the wall, and clothe racks littered the remaining free space around him. _So this is what 'normal girls' do in their free time._

Katara walked over to the far wall. _Ah ha. Just what I need. _She spayed a scent in front of her nose and let her senses be engulfed by the wonderful aroma.

_Ugh! That's disgusting! Who would want to smell like that! _Zuko couldn't let Katara buy the hideous smelling product.

"Are you going to buy that Katara?"

"Maybe." She was still a little put off by the earlier incident. "Why do you care?"

"I don't! I was just curious."

"And for your information, I'm not going to buy it."

_Oh thank Yue. _He didn't think she could handle it if he told her it smelled terrible.

She slowly walked from shelf to shelf, testing any bottle that caught her eye. Katara picked up a small, purple, delicate, crystal bottle. She held it in her hands and admired the texture and shape. Zuko stood behind her, watching closely. She held the item away from her face and squeezed. Zuko saw the small droplets float in the air, coming closer and closer to his nose. He held his breath. He had to breathe sometime, but he wished he didn't have to. When he inhaled the scent, he also inhaled the turtle ducks. The goodnight stories. The hugs. The warm hands. The laugh. The smile. His mother. It was too much to bear. The scent had broken the floodgates, and the tears came rushing out.

Katara neatly put the bottle back on the shelve and turned around.

"Sir, I think I've-"

She looked at his face. _Crying? Zuko was... crying? He doesn't cry! He barely smiles!_

"Zuko?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe. "Its just-... that's the perfume my mother used to wear."

"Oh." Katara looked down at her feet, the back up at him. "Well I guess if it makes you this upset, I won't get it then-"

"No! It doesn't make me upset. It's just a lot of memories. Happy memories." He took the bottle off the shelf and placed it in her hand. "If you like it, you should get it. It smells really nice."

"That's sweet. But are you sure it won't be too weird?"

"I'm sure. It'll be nice smelling it again on someone I care about."

He mentally slapped himself. As soon as he said those words, he wished he could take it all back.

_Zuko cares about me? _Well it wasn't like she thought he _didn't _care about her, but for him to openly admit that he cared for someone? It was so not like him and she was a little worried.

* * *

"Toph, aren't Suki and Sokka supposed to be here with you?"

Aang finally found the earthbender building a life size statue of Appa at the far end of the beach.

"Yeah..." She finished off the sculpture with a stomp. _Perfect. _"They left for ice cream three hours ago."

"Oh right the _ice cream _excuse. You know they're not actually-"

"I'm perfectly aware Twinkle Toes, but let's not discuss it please. Or I might start to pick up vibrations." Toph shuddered at the thought and quickly changed the subject. "Well aren't you supposed to be with Sugar Queen and Hot Pants?"

"Yeah but they ditched me at the wax museum." Aang thought if the last time he saw the pair. "Do you ever get the feeling that Katara and Zuko-"

"No! Never! Don't even go there! Sokka and Suki are plenty to think about." Well technically _Katara _didn't like Zuko. She liked Zuko pretending to be someone else. But Aang didn't have to know that.

"You're probably right. I'm just being paranoid. And _you _out of all people would know if there was something going on."

"Haha... Yes I would..."

* * *

The shadows on the wall grew longer and longer as the day went on. Water whipped, earth rumbled, fire roared, air whirled, and boomerangs... well boomeranged. But slowly each of the elements faded out of the courtyard when the moon began replacing the sun. They all made their way back to their rooms once again, and the house became silent.

Zuko laid on the bed, counting the moments until he would have to leave. He had everything ready to go, neatly tied in a bundle on the windowsill. _Tonight must be perfect._ When the last candle burned out, he silently stood up and made his way towards the window.

Katara was overwhelmed with excitement. _This is so wrong. _She couldn't believe out of all people, _she _ would be the one to sneak out in the middle of the night to go meet a boy. If the roles were reversed, she would yell and scream for putting their mission in danger. She hoped the surprise wasn't something typical like a moonlight dinner and flowers. But he didn't seem like the typical kind of person. Once she knew it was safe, she climbed out of bed and made her way down the stairs, carefully avoiding the squeaky steps. The looked around the sitting area, slithered out the door, and followed the trail she made the night before.

_I knew it._ Lurking in the darkness, a small black figure was following close behind.

* * *

**A/N: When i re-read the chapter, I discovered I did something different. I'm not quite sure, but it seems different than the rest. Like sections are shorter maybe? Well depending on your reviews, I might rewrite this one. Tell me what you think. By telling me, I mean reviewing. **

**I'm looking for someone to proof read my work before I publish it. I do proofread, but I'd like a second set of eyes. PM if interested.**

**And can someone explain the difference between it's and its? I never learned that. **

**Thanks for reading! :) And REVIEWING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm very sorry I have not updated in almost two weeks. I've been busy with school and such and in the eyes of my teachers, fanfiction isn't important. Which we all know is a lie. I'll try to update more often.**

**I believe I have unearthed a Zutara conspiracy theory. Okay try to follow me. In American Dragon: Jake Long, the girl ninja named Rose is originally Jake's enemy. After fighting and battling each other, at the end they 'get together'. Mae Whitman is the voice of Rose, and Dante Basco is the voice of Jake. They are also the voices of Katara and Zuko. See what I'm saying? Conscience? I think not. **

**Just to clear up any confusion, Toph doesn't know that Katara doesn't know that its Zuko behind the mask. In other words, Zuko is wearing a mask, which Toph can't see.**

**Review Shout-outs:**

**Quirksta: Im very happy I've made you like Zuko :)**

**Engineergirl86: Thanks for your 5 reviews lol :)**

**Christian Chick: Thank you! That means a lot because they're are soo many talented writers on here!**

**CountingSheep07: Yeah I really try to made parts relatable. **

**Symphonic Madness: Wow! Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much!**

**I wish I could do all of them, but teachers really like to give homework over long weekends for some reason. Thanks for everyone that pointed out the its vs it's, but its still too complicated so I'm just going to give up. As long as I get my point across, IDC. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_Wow. _Zuko was astonished by how beautiful Katara looked. Her deep, brown tan was illuminated by the faint glow of the yellow moon. He was lost at sea in her big blue eyes. The way she stood there, so innocently, unknowing of what was to come. The long, slightly wavy, thick hair that flowed like a soft waterfall down her back, encompassed her strong, but slight shoulders. Her complexion was flawless. The features in her face were aligned in a way that could only be described as godly. She cast her gaze downwards when she felt his eyes on her.

"So..." She chuckled awkwardly. "What sort of idea do you have for tonight?"

He took in a deep breath. He held it there while searching her eyes. He wanted to run over to her and take in everything. Tell her how much he cared, and hold her forever. But being the Prince he is, he held his composure and stepped aside.

Katara was a little shocked at what she saw. White simple candles flickered with the salty sea breeze. The bottom halves of the candles were buried in the sand, and the little flames barely survived when the tide washed in around them. Beside it, there was a small campfire with a purple blanket strewn out the sand. This_ was_ quite a surprise, but she had expected something a little more,_ less cliché. _

Zuko saw her head slightly tilt, and her brow begin to furrow. _Did I screw up again? _He thought it was perfect. It all made complete sense in his head. _Maybe that was the problem._ He sighed and walked over to her.

She saw his hand, but it didn't connect that she should take it. Katara hesitated, and looked through his mask holes. Beneath the well-controlled blue surface, there was a hot, burning, out-of-control fire that raged in his eyes. He was fighting fierce and passionate emotions; and she could tell he was losing.

He was running out of patience. _Just take my hand! _Not willing to wait around for her to figure it out, he grabbed it with more power than he intended. Zuko could tell she was a little taken back, her face looked scared and worried. It brought out a primitive animal instinct that made him feel powerful. He was in control, and she was going to do what he wanted.

* * *

It was hard to keep up with them. They were dodging and weaving through the woods like their life depended on it. She didn't have the slightest idea where they were headed. All she knew was Katara and Zuko suddenly started running up a hill for no particular reason. She didn't even know why they had to meet out here in the first place in the middle of the night. There were plenty of places closer and less foresty around the house. _Why did they even have to meet at all. _One side of her was ecstatic because that meant Aang would just have to move on, but the other felt guilty for feeling that way. She knew Aang would be devastated if he ever found out. She convinced herself that she was sneaking around and following them to protect Aang, but Toph knew that she just wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

They had been running up some hill for almost an hour and Katara saw no end in sight. Well she wasn't really running. It was more like protesting and dragging. _This man is probably unstable. I'm crazy for even meeting him in the first place. _Katara knew at any moment, she could runaway. They were in a forest full of life, it was night, and she was a waterbender. But, curiosity overrode her sanity.

_Will she ever shut up! _Non-stop for an hour Katara kept annoying demanding to know where they were headed. _Why does she even bother to ask? She knows I won't speak. What kind of surprise will it be if I tell you! _Zuko hoped he still remembered the way to get there, or else he was going to look like a crazy idiot. As soon as his confidence was being to diminish, he saw the clearing up ahead. _Finally._

_Finally! _Katara felt his grip loosen from her wrist. She stood on the top of the cliff and looked out to sea. _Wow. This is my element. _She took a deep breath and felt the wet salty moisture take over her senses. She felt so safe and comforted being surrounded by ocean. _My ocean. _The vastness of the never ending sea made Katara feel small and insignificant. The rays of the moon danced on the water, and she knew she wasn't alone. It was an indescribably powerful moment. She felt a warm presence stand next to her. Suddenly, he was part of this magic moment too. Katara slid her fingers in between his and pulled him closer.

_I knew she would love it here. This is who she is. _Zuko sensed Katara's fingers envelope his and a wave of pride and happiness washed over his body. He was in _love_, and felt no shame in admitting that. He wished they could stay here together, forever, and forget about the war. Forget about who needs them, because they need each other. He and Katara were natural opposites, like yin and yang, and completed one another perfectly.

She turned and faced him. "I-" But there was no room to speak. His lips were on hers. In the sudden moment, she didn't have time to think, just to react. It was pure passion. A raw, intense passion that was being unearthed after what felt like years it had been buried. He was pulling at her waist, crushing their bodies together. Tongues exploring areas of their mouth they weren't even aware they had. All she could make out was a small, breathless, moan occasionally, but other than that, it was silent.

"Do you know how bad this would hurt Aang?"

They both froze, still immersed in each other, and looked towards the woods.

"Do have any idea what this would do to him?" Toph was mad and had no intention of hiding it.

"Toph I-"

"Save it Sugar Queen!" Toph pointed angrily at Katara. "I don't want to hear it! Aang would give the _world _for you! And you have to go and betray him! We're supposed to be saving the world next week! You're so selfish! Especially with _him_!" Toph walked towards Zuko.

"Toph wait! I was the one who said we should come out here!" Katara stepped in front of Zuko. "He had no idea-"

"You mean to tell me Zuko didn't stop the think that just maybe, someone would get upset by you two shacking it up in the middle of the night!"

"We were not-" Katara's head began to spin. _Zuko. Zuko?! I've been out here with Zuko?! I've kissed Zuko?! No that can't be possible! _

Zuko was seriously considering jumping off the cliff behind him.

Katara looked through the mask holes, and saw his eyes divert from hers. The raw emotion that had been there a few seconds ago had been taken over by shame and humiliation. She placed her hands on the side of the blue mask and pulled it from his head. His dark brown hair fell over his face, and his eyes met hers.

Zuko looked for any signs of hope, but her eyes were clouded with hurt and sadness. She stepped back from his body and looked deep into him.

"Why?" Katara could only manage those words without breaking out in tears.

"I-" Zuko realized he didn't know why. He had no idea why he let it get this far. He knew there was no easy ending to this. _Did I think we were going to ride off with each other into the sunset? _He didn't have an answer. So he just stared.

"You mean you didn't... you didn't know it was... it was him?" Toph was very confused about what was happening. Most of the communication that was going on wasn't through words.

"No. I didn't." Katara didn't break eye contact from Zuko. She could tell he was sorry, but she didn't care. She just wanted to know why. Why he would lead her on and play games. Why he would put her through all this. She felt naked and exposed.

"Katara- please let me explain-" Zuko tried to use his best pleading voice with her, but those eyes made him feel like he wasn't even worth explaining himself.

"No Zuko. I don't know and I don't care. I just want to go back home, and forget that this ever happened." Katara turned her back, and walked away.

"Katara please-"

"Save it. I don't care anymore." She didn't even turn around when she spat out those words.

Zuko felt as if someone had ripped out his heart, and beat it mercilessly on the ground until it was a bloody sack, and then forced it down his throat. But even worse, that someone was _him. _He did this to himself, and he was the only one to blame. Zuko looked around for Toph, but she somehow managed to slip away in their heated encounter. It was just him. Standing in the same spot a few moments ago he had been overwhelmed with love and happiness, he was now alone.

"Prince Zuko." Zuko spun around and met the eyes of a man he hoped to never see again.

"What-?" Zuko was unpleasantly surprised. "I thought you were-"

"No, you thought wrong." The man stepped closer. "And for that, you will pay."

* * *

_Unbelievable. I should have never trusted him. Once a jerk, always a jerk. And I can't believe Toph witnessed all of that. _She tried he best to remember the path back down, but it was darker than it was before. Katara was disgusted at him, but even more at herself for actually being apart of this. She was even more disgusted, because as much as she hated admitting it, those passionate emotions were_ real_. No one could deny that, not even Zuko. She also couldn't deny the empty pit in her stomach that had moved in since she discovered the truth. Well actually, it had always been there, but she never noticed it until someone filled it. She knew Aang could never fill that void. He was great, but there just wasn't that hot passion that she shared with Zuko. That passion that made her walk away wanting _more. _Needing _more. _

"Little girls shouldn't be wandering by themselves at night..." A deep familiar voice came from behind her.

"Who-"

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Oooo suspense! Lol, I hate cliffhangers but I have to give you guys something to keep coming back! Do you think I'm rushing it too much? Give me your opinion, I crave it. Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys are too smart. Most of you guessed right about who the mystery man was. Thanks for being so actively engaged in the story! It really means a lot. Also, thanks to all the reviewers! Every time I read a new review, it really makes my day. And thanks to everyone that follows or has added The Blue Cinderella to their favorites.**

**James: Thanks for ready buddy! And yes I would love your amazing artistic skillz to go along with my story. I think that'd be really awesome.**

**A Flicker of the Candlelight: Thank you on complimenting the descriptiveness of the make out. Lol. Btw I really like your username.**

**Guest: I really appreciate it. And it totally agree with you about the cliffhanger thingy.**

**Christian Chick: Sorry :) Not Sparky Sparky Boom man.**

**CountingSheep07: Zuko was just creeped out by the wax people. I've been to the museum in San Francisco, and they are pretty creepy.**

**Avatar4evr and Viannaa: I'm glad you've found my story :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

Toph couldn't believe what had just happened. That had to be one of the most awkward things that have ever happened in her short life._ Hopefully they do everybody a favor and pretend like none of this ever happened. _But she knew that would be impossibly hard. There was just too much between the two. Sooner or later someone would find out, and that's a conversation she was _not _looking forward to.

"Well if it isn't the Blind Bandit herself."

Toph heard the voice, but she couldn't feel the feet to match.

"Who are you, what do you want?" She took a defense stance. She knew the man was hiding somewhere in the trees, if she could just lure him out...

"You'll make a fine gift for the Fire Lord." The man smirked in the darkness. "Just like your other little friends."

"I dare you to come out and fight!"

"Ha! Do I look like a fool! The moment I jump down from these trees, I'm as good as dead."

Earth erupted around Toph, and surrounding trees fell to the ground.

"Sorry! You're going to have to do better than that!" The voice was farther away now. "Tell the Avatar that if he wants the traitor and the water tribe peasant back, I'll be waiting to bargain."

"Why don't you tell him yourself!"

"Right. Like I'm dumb enough to go up against an Avatar who has mastered all the elements!" The voice was a faint shout now. "Tell him to meet me at the Ruins of Taku on the day of Sozin's comet if he wants to make a deal. He'll know who it is."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Her hands and feet were bound. Her mouth was stuffed with something that tasted wet and dirty, and a scarf had been wrapped around her head, blinding her from seeing her captor. She had a massive headache creeping its way across her forehead. Katara cleared her mind and tried to concentrate on her surroundings, trying to feel any signs of blood that might be around her. But there was none. She was alone. Katara knew she was a ship, so if she could get to the deck, she could escape. She kicked the wall, it was solid metal. _Fire Nation. _

"There's no use in trying to break the ship, its crafted from the finest steel money can buy." The man ripped scarf from her head, and pulled the sock from her mouth.

Katara was shocked about who stood before her, it was like looking at a ghost. "At the north pole-"

"No, the spirits don't kill anyone. They're _spirits._" Zhao glared down at her. "It was hard, but I escaped, just in time actually. You could call it my _new _destiny."

"I'm not telling you were Aang is." She spat out.

"I wasn't going to ask." He turned around to walk out the door of the tiny cell. "Another prisoner will be joining you shortly." "Zhao smirked as he turned he knob. "I don't need _two_ enemies of the fire nation crowding my corridors." He slammed the door shut behind him.

_Two?! Oh no. Toph. She didn't disappear, she was taken! Its all my fault. If I would have never agreed to meet him, this never would have happened. _Katara didn't think she could even look the Earthbender in the eye after everything thats happened. _She probably thinks I'm an foolish, silly girl. Risking everything to be with a stupid boy. A very stupid boy._

* * *

"What do you want Zhao?" Zuko sat up and glared at the older man.

"This is my ship, and you will refer to me as Admiral." He locked his hands behind his back, and squat to look him in the eye. "You know perfectly well what I want. The Avatar."

"You know better than anyone I'll never tell you where he is."

"You don't have to. He'll come after your pretty little peasant girlfriend."

Zuko almost blew up in rage. _Oh no! Not Katara! If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. _He pictured her in a cell like his, cold and alone. Probably crying and tied up.

"She isn't my girlfriend! And you better not touch her!"

"Don't worry Prince Zuko, I would never dream of it." He stood up and smirked. "Its the crew of young men who haven't seen a woman in months I would be worried about." Zuko knew perfectly well that having a young, helpless, beautiful, prisoner was every sailors dream. He tried to fight the images that were creeping into his brain.

* * *

The door creaked open, and old man slid a tray of food across the floor. It reminded Katara how hungry she was. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. "Hey! How am I supposed to eat if I can't move my hands!"

The old man eyed her carefully as he made his way to undo her hands. "Don't even try bending." His voice was hoarse with age. "We already drugged you."

She tested his statement and tried to bend her soup. No use. _Damn._

The old man left and brought two obviously worn mats, with two equally aged blankets. "You sleep here." He pointed to the opposite corner. "The other one sleeps there." He handed her a spoon. "You eat twice a day, and if you behave, three. I will come for you a few times of day to escort you to the restroom. Okay?"

"Fine."

He handed her a set of red prisoner clothes. "I'll be back in ten minutes to collect your red peasantry wear." He closed and locked the door.

She waited a few seconds to be sure he was gone, and began to take off her shirt. She examined her body, looking for any signs of bruising or cuts and scrapes. She removed her bottoms, and examined her legs as well. _They better not have touched me. _She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and finished dressing right as the door opened and body hurled in. _Well this is just fantastic. _

Zuko groaned and rubbed his head. His eyes fluttered open and faced the thing that has haunted his nightmares, and dreams.

"I'm going to make this quick. You stick to your side, I'll stick to mine." With that Katara turned and marched back towards her corner.

Zuko was tempted to protest why she gets the window. But he figured it wasn't a good time. He crawled over to his mat, and propped himself against the wall. He was relieved she was okay. Relatively okay. He couldn't help but stare at her while she looked out the window. The sun was rising, and her dark shadow loomed against the wall. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her dark silhouette was stark against the orange sky. Her eyes were narrowed, and her lips were pulled tightly together in what he was sure was a scowl. He couldn't believe he was trapped in a tiny cell with _her. _Just yesterday, he would have been thrilled, but know he could slice the awkwardness that was slowly engulfing the room with a sword.

"Katara, I'm not sure how long we're going to be stuck here." He looked up from the floor. "So I think we should just get it out of the way and talk about-"

She held her gaze out to sea. "There isn't anything to discuss."

"Look, I know your upset-"

She finally turned around and locked eyes with him. "Why would I be upset?" She stepped closer. "You only took advantage and manipulated me. Why would anyone be upset about that!" Katara was yelling now, but she didn't care, he had it coming.

He stood up and faced her. "I wasn't trying to take advantage of you!"

"Oh really!"

"Yes!"

"Then please explain what you were trying to accomplish!" Katara was inches away from his face.

"I was- I just wanted to- Ugh!" Zuko didn't want to say it, he couldn't say it.

"Thats what I thought." She stepped back and faced the window. "Don't bother to speak to me until you have an answer."

Zuko couldn't resist. "Alright." He walked over and slithered behind her. In her ear he whispered, "Oh and by the way," His breath was hot in her ear. "You're a pretty good kisser."

That sent a shiver down her spine. _Ugh! Why does he always do that to me! _She tired to conceal her obvious reaction. "Just stay away from me."

* * *

Toph ran back to the house. She threw the doors open and ran upstairs. She banged on Aang's door and the Airbender appeared in his underwear rubbing his eyes. Toph was panting and doubled over gasping for breath.

"Toph, the sun isn't even up yet. What is it?"

"Katara- Zuko-" She tried to make out the words as best as she could. "Captured-"

Aang was awake now. "What! Toph tell me exactly what happened." He yelled for Sokka and Suki. "C'mon show me where! Maybe we can find them!" He ran down the stairs, putting on his clothes.

"No use- They're on a ship- Long gone by now..."

"Well was it the Fire Nation!"

"I'm not sure... But he said if you want to make a deal, to meet him at the Ruins of Taku on the day of Sozin's comet."

By now Sokka and Suki were dressed running down the stairs.

"That's where we were planning on intercepting the Fire ship fleet." Sokka walked over and faced Aang.

"Aang," Sokka put his hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to leave and go try to find them but-"

"I know. Saving the world is more important."

"Right." He looked down. "As much as I love Katara, the fate of the world is at stake. And its Katara and Zuko, masters of their element! They know the plan and will probably escape and meet us there. Don't worry, its just probably some pirates trying to get some gold. They'll be fine, I promise."

As much as Sokka wanted to believe himself, he knew things weren't as peachy as he led Aang to believe. But they had a mission, Katara and Zuko would understand.

"So what happens now?" Suki looked at all three.

"We go back to the original plan."

* * *

**A/N: I cut this one a little short because as I've written a little bit after this, and I just think it ends better here. The next chapter should be out in a few days since I have some of it done already. I REALLY love when people review if you couldn't tell. Even if its a lengthy, thoughtful, pondering response, or just like 'oh my god. i love it', or 'wow. this sucks.' I appreciate them all. Really I do. Also, if you want me to read and review your story, PM me or link it in your review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry you guys. Some stuff came up and I couldn't use my computer this weekend. So I stayed after school finished it. You're welcome :)**

**I don't have time to do review shout-outs right now but I'll encompass them into the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

They ate in silence. The only sounds that were present, were the scraping of their spoons against the bowl and their mouths trying to chew the rubbery bread. Occasionally they would catch each other trying to steal glances, but other than that, they stayed away from one another. Katara and Zuko tried their best to ignore each other, but it was becoming unbearable.

Zuko cleared his throat. "So Katara, do you, um like being a waterbender?"

"Oh shut up." It was a dumb question, and he knew it. "I told you not to talk to me."

"I was just curious, geez."

Again they encountered silence, but Zuko couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Hey! I need to use the bathroom!"

"Well you're gonna have to hold it. Your keeper is at dinner." The guard answered back.

"We aren't animals! We don't have keepers!"

"Might as well be." The guards let a muffled chuckle escape their throats.

"Would you rather have me pee all over the floor!"

"Please don't." Katara knew he wouldn't, but she thought her opinion should be known.

"I thought you weren't talking."

"I said _you_ can't talk, but I can all I want."

"Oh and who made you the rule maker?"

"You did. When you used and manipulated me to your own selfish benefit, I think you forfeited that right."

"Will you just stop it with that!" He stomped over to her mat. "You know, if I remember correctly I think _you_ kissed _me!_" He smirked with delight.

Katara stood up, her cheeks were beginning to redden when she remembered the kiss she initiated. "Well you tried to pass yourself for- for some random guy!"

"Who you kissed and agreed to meet on the beach in the middle of the night." He smiled smugly in her face because they both knew who was going to win this fight.

"Well you kissed me the first and third time! Not to mention the last!"

They both got quiet when she mentioned the last kiss they shared. They were very aware of the pure passion that erupted between them when their lips touched. Or for that matter whenever they were in arms distance of one another. The sun was about to disappear out of the sky, and the room was getting darker by the moment. Instinctively, Zuko leaned forward, being pulled by her magnetic force, but she turned her head away, and his lips brushed against her cheek.

"What's wrong with you! Do you just have absolutely no self control! Katara pushed him away, with surprising force, and he landed with a thud against the wall.

"I have plenty of self control!"

"Then why can't you just keep your hands and lips to yourself!"

Zuko wished he could say _because your just too beautiful, _or_ because you make me lose all my control. _But what he wanted to say more than anything is, _because I love you. _He knew, no way, he could ever say that.

"Its dark, and we're both need rest. I think we should go to sleep."

"Right like I'm going to sleep _anywhere _near you."

"Do you have a choice?"

Katara laid down on her mat and faced the wall. "Just stay on your side and away from me. Try to control yourself please."

"Goodnight to you too."

Both knew they were not going to sleep tonight.

* * *

Katara awoke to the sound of heavy breathing and grunting. Her eyes fluttered open and she faced a sweaty Zuko doing push-ups. He had taken his shirt off, and muscles were glistening in the morning sun. She couldn't help but pretend to sleep while he put on quite a show.

Zuko knew she was watching him. He made sure show off his strength as much as he could. He switched to one armers, then to crunches. He stood up when their breakfast slid across the floor and halted at his feet.

"The Admiral wants to speak with you when you're finished eating. So make it quick." The guard shut the door, not before peeking at Katara though.

Zuko saw his eyes shoot over to take a longer than necessary look at the sleeping waterbender, and stepped in his line of vision.

"Tell _Zhao, _I'll be done in twenty minutes."

Katara did her best at reenacting waking up. She did all the cliches. Yawn, stretch her arms, rub her eyes, and say, "What time is it?"

"I'd say about seven o'clock from the position of the sun."

"Well I think you're wrong." Katara was just looking for a fight now. "It's eight o'clock."

She was really making him mad now. "Will you just cut it out! For Agni's sake! You're being ridiculous!"

"Well I think its ridiculous that you tricked me."

Zuko closed his eyes and took in a long, deep breath. He held it and focused all his negative energy into a stream of hot air. He exhaled and opened his eyes. _Better._

She stood up and began to walk over to the tray of food. She caught Zuko carefully eyeing her as she sat down.

"Do I have something on my face or something?" She rubbed her cheeks trying to feel any dried drool.

"No its just, well you um... talk in you sleep." Zuko's cheeks turned pink.

Katara was very nervous about what may have slipped out last night. "Well what did I say?" Half of her didn't want to know the answer.

"Well actually-" He was interrupted when a guard came to the door.

The guard knocked, but didn't wait for a reply. "Prince Zuko. Admiral Zhao is ready for you." His eyes shot over to Katara. _What a lucky little bastard. Of course the spoiled Prince gets to share the room with the pretty girl. I would readily give up my extra bunk for her._

Zuko didn't want to leave Katara alone. Not with all these grown men who can't seem to keep it in their pants roaming the ship.

"I'll only go if she comes with me."

The guard hesitated."Fine. Get dressed."

Katara put her clothes on as fast as possible. Zuko grabbed her hand and followed the guard.

"You don't need to hold my hand."

"Be quiet. You should be thanking me."

* * *

They entered a very large, dimly lit room. Fire nation insignia covered the wall. A long, brown table with a world map took up most of the space. Around the table, there were twelve evenly spaced chairs, probably for high ranking war officers.

"Prince Zuko, Master Katara." Zhao mockingly bowed. "How nice to see you, take a seat."

Zhao stood at the head of the table, hands neatly clasped behind his back on top.

"What do you want." Zuko wasn't in the mood to play games.

"I just wanted to check up on my favorite prisoners."

"If you want Aang, you going to have to find him yourself."

"Actually Prince Zuko, you're wrong." Zhao fixed his glance in Katara. "The Avatar will be coming to me."

"You're insane."

"He loves the girl right?" Zhao smiled, and Katara tightened her grip on his hand. "Love is stronger than reason."

Zuko knew he was right. _Trust me, I know._

"Then why do you need me?"

"So I can kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

_This is torture. Absolute torture. _Aang sat in his usual place at the breakfast table,but he was alone. He looked from chair to chair, but they were all empty. Sokka and Suki were off 'preparing for battle'. The usual laughter and joy that filled the golden room, was gone. His spoon pushed his dried banana squares around in his bowl. The pieces swirled and then clumped together to made abstract shapes, that some how resembled Katara. He sighed. _I don't think I'm hungry anymore... _He walked to the window and stared out the sea. It just wasn't fair really. Everything reminded him of Katara. _This isn't right. I can't just abandon her. And Zuko of course. _He was overwhelmed with guilt. He couldn't stand to just sit idly by while she is trapped on a Fire Navy ship._ She is probably cold and alone, just waiting to be rescued. _

* * *

"What are we going to do?!" Katara paced in the small room. "We can't let Aang come anywhere near Zhao!"

"Katara." Zuko grabbed ahold of her shoulders. "Everything will be alright. Aang is the Avatar, he can defeat Zhao."

"But Zhao knows that!" She was on the verge of tears. "Don't you see! Its a trap! He knows he can't beat Aang or he would have just captured him back on Ember Island!"

"Katara, you need to relax." He shook her shoulders. "There isn't anything we can do right now. We just have to be patient and wait."

"I _have _been patient! I _have _waited! I've waited all year for this comet, the world has been waiting, and now I just have to sit in a cell and hope the other four figure it out!"

"Being agitated and stressed out isn't going to fix any problems." He loosened his grip on her shoulders. "The best thing we can do is just wait for the right moment."

"You're right." She exhaled. "We just need to be patient. The time will come." She looked up at him. "Wait a minute, when did you become so wise?" She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"When you spend three years running around the world with my Uncle," He chuckled, "You pick up a few things."

Katara loved to see his eyes light up when he mentioned his uncle.

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

Zuko hesitated. "I guess we just wait and try to stay alive. The ship will have to dock eventually."

"Do you know where we're headed?"

"West." He looked out the window. "Towards the Earth Kingdom."

"Earth Kingdom? I would think we would be going straight for the heart of the fire nation."

"Well Zhao doesn't always make the best decisions."

"How long do you think we'll be trapped in here?" She was afraid to know the answer.

"I'd say at least three days." He looked back at Katara. "More if we have to refuel."

"Three days isn't _too _bad..." She walked back towards her mat. "I'm sure we can find a way to pass the time."

Zuko couldn't hold back a grin, and Katara caught it. "Wow. Real mature Zuko. Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Yes! Plenty of things." He began to make a mental list. "Turtle Ducks."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I didn't have a lot if time. This was more like a leading chapter that helps guide the rest of the story. Still, I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! I know people are reading this, but they still refuse to review. So please just take 10 seconds and write something. Thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yeah. So... Hehe :) I'm so completely utterly sorry I haven't updated in like four months. Its just days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months... and well you know. But, my hiatus is over and I just want to say I really appreciate all the reviews and take each suggestion into careful consideration. If you have not given me your two cents I highly encourage you to do so because that makes the story more enjoyable for you and for me. Thanks for sticking with me guys :) I only write for you!**

* * *

"Would you rather eat a bowl of flaming fire flakes without any water or lick the bottom of Toph's foot?"

"Ew! That's disgusting! How in Yue do you think of these things!"

"I don't know, it must be a gift." Zuko chuckled. "But anyway, answer the question!"

Katara stared out the window. The sun was at its peak, and its rays glittered on the waters surface. Lunch would be arriving soon, and not a moment too late.

"Alright last one. I'm starving." She sat there for a moment staring at the wall trying to make up her mind. "I'm going have to go with... fire flakes."

"Yeah I'd have to agree with you on that one. We have no idea where Toph's feet have -"

The solid metal door flung open and rattled the whole cell. In came an old man with wispy gray hair and ink stained hands.

"I know you did it!" The old man pointed at Katara.

Katara, shocked, stood up in a defensive stance. "Did what!"

"You spilled ink on my antique maps of the Earth Kingdom!" He pulled the black stained paper out as evidence.

"I did no such thing!" Katara stomped over to the doorway. "I've been in my cell the entire time!"

"I don't know how, but I know you did it!"

"Hey! What's going on!" Zhao heard the commotion and quickly walked down the stairs from the main deck.

"Admiral Sir." The man bowed. "This girl ruined my maps!" He pointed at Katara.

Zhao eyed Katara. "Is this true?"

"Of course not! How could I? You locked me in this cell remember?!"

Zhao softened his face and looked back at the old man. "Lee, the ink probably just tipped over when we hit rough waters last night. You can buy yourself a new map when we dock."

It was Zuko's turn to chime in. "And when will that be exactly?"

"Ha. Right." Zhao straightened his shoulders and looked over at the guards. "Lock up the cell and escort Captain Lee back to his quarters." He turned back towards his prisoners. "I'm watching you two."

The door slammed shut and Zuko looked over at Katara. "You did it, didn't you?"

"I just couldn't resist." A mischievous smile found it's way onto her face.

"But how?"

"Well when I went to the bathroom last night, I passed the Captain's rooms. The ink was just sitting there, so I used a little water bending."

"He was furious."

"I know." She took a piece of paper out from under her mat. "And I also got this."

Zuko looked it over. "I don't understand."

"Its the dates of our scheduled arrivals at ports!" She pointed to a date. "In two days we're supposed to be at Fire Fountain City!"

"Katara, I hate to be the pessimistic one here, but there is no way Zhao is going to let us anywhere near a chance of escaping." He skimmed down the rest of the paper. "These were scheduled before he captured us, so he probably changed his plans."

"Well we don't know that for sure." She stepped back. "I'm not counting anything out until its for certain. This is all we have, let's at least make the most of it."

"Okay." Zuko exhaled. "Say if we do dock at Fire Fountain City in two days. Then what?"

"Then we fire and water bend our way off this ship!"

"Now I see why Sokka is the planner." He leaned back against the wall. "And say if we do manage to escape the ship, we'll be in one of the Fire Nation's largest and most dangerous cities."

"I'm sure we'll figure out something! We always do!"

"And how would being lost in a huge city help save the world? At least we know Zhao is heading to meet Aang."

"I just hate feeling so hopeless and trapped. I feel like theres nothing I can do." Katara sat down and hugged her knees on her mat.

Zuko knelt down next to her. "Everything is going to be fine. You may not believe this, but I've gotten myself out of worse situations."

"No, I believe you."

Zuko smiled. It took everything he had to resist embracing her when she was in such a vulnerable state. But like she read his mind, her arms stretched out and wrapped around his neck.

* * *

"Toph would ya mind sharpening my sword for me please?" Sokka placed the Space Sword into the Earthbender's hands.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" She pushed the weapon back at him. "You have two hands!" Toph marched back into the house.

"Hey, what's up with her?" Suki passed the obviously upset girl walking out of the house.

"I don't know. She's been like that ever since my sister and Zuko were taken." Sokka examined the sword. "Maybe she's just having a tough time accepting it."

"Yeah, maybe..." But Suki had a lurking suspicion about what was going on.

* * *

"Have you seen Toph anywhere Aang?"

"Yeah I passed her in the hallway about ten minutes ago." Aang leaned closer and whispered, "Watch out, she's in a bad mood."

"That's why I'm trying to find her."

"Do you know what's up with her?"

"Ya know, just girl stuff." Suki started walking towards the Earthbender's room. "Nothing you need to worry about.

"Oh." Aang blushed. "I'll take your word for it."

Suki knocked on Toph's door. "Toph? You in there...?" She gently pushed the door open and found the girl face down in her bed.

"What do you want!"

"Nothing, just to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk right now!" Toph flipped over and sat up. "Can't you take a hint!?"

Suki walked over and sat beside Toph on the red silk bed. "Listen," She caught the Earthbender's eye. "I know this is about Aang."

Toph was speechless. _What! How does she know! Is it really that obvious?_ "...No"

"Toph. C'mon." Suki saw Toph's reaction and smiled. "You can talk to me! Think of me like a big sister."

"Its just... Well... ever since Katara and Zuko were... you know? Taken... Aang has just been moping around the house all day."

"Well two of his closest friends were captured. I think he's understandably upset."

"But I know its more than that... I think he's in love with Katara."

Suki's heart hurt. She had never seen Toph so vulnerable in all the time she's known her. Its the worst feeling in the world to like someone that's in love with someone else. "You don't know that for sure! Give Aang some time. He'll come around."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I really do." Suki stood up and looked down at Toph. "And in the mean time, maybe you could start acting more lady like to show Aang what a wonderful girl you are."

"Ugh. I'm not gonna act like a prissy delicate water lilly."

"I'm not saying that..." Suki put her hand on Toph's shoulder. "Maybe just stop trying to have mud pit fights with Sokka and after you burp, say excuse me." She saw Toph's look of disgust. "Hey, I don't think that's too much to ask. And I bet Aang will take notice."

"Alright, I'll try it." Toph began to walk towards the door. "But if it doesn't work, I'm going right back to wrestling, and next time, I'm taking you down!"

* * *

She couldn't sleep. She propped herself up against the cold metal wall, and stared out the small, single window. The giant vessel was softly rocking, and she could hear the waves gently lapping against the hull of the ship. The sailors were on the top deck singing some old Fire Navy song loud enough for their distant muffled voices to carry down into the cell. The moon was half full, but there was just enough light for Katara to adjust her eyes to. Her gaze fell to the opposite corner, where a young firebender was deep asleep. She watched his chest rhythmically move up and down. His mouth was slightly ajar and hot breath puffed out with every exhale. She felt as if another part of her had begun crawling towards him, nestling herself in his warm body. Like she was in a hypnotic trance, her physical body was inching closer and closer. But once again, her logic kicked in and forced her to retreat back to her own corner. She couldn't help but wonder, _What if? What if I do sleep next to him. I mean nothing has to happen. I have a legitimate excuse. It's very cold and he is warm. Wait? Am I actually talking myself into it? And its not like he would be upset, I'm sure he would be thrilled to find me next to him when he wakes up. _Still, she did not move and fell into a restless sleep.

Zuko's eyes shot open when a drunken sailor stumbled against the cell door. His inner solider took a defensive stance and looked around for any immediate danger. He quickly remembered where he was relaxed. He pressed his ear up against the door and was able to make out the 'Fire Fountain City'. _She was right. Oh well, it can wait until morning. _He walked over to the window, but not before noticing a shivering waterbending curled up on the mat across from him. A protective instinctive took over and he grabbed his own blanket and wrapped her up in it. _She still looks so cold though. _Zuko knew his internal heat would no doubtably make her warmer, but if she woke up, well he has his own safety to think about. _But I can't just leave her like this. _He warmed his hands and carefully placed them on her small, brown arms. The hard look on her face began to soften and her body stopped quivering. Zuko smiled and crawled back over to his cot. He couldn't help but imagine if he _had _decided to lay next to her. Just to make her warm of course. _She would be so angry and then give me a lecture about respecting personal space. _He didn't understand why he got so much joy when she was angry with him. _Maybe its how her big blue eyes narrow in on me. Or her cute, tight, pouty lips. Or maybe its how when she's yelling at me, she gets really close to my face and I can actually taste her words. _Zuko fell asleep cold and blanketless, but happy.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) and please please review! I love your suggestions, especially around Katara and Zuko ;) but remember I want to stick to my T rating. I know this chapter is a bit short but I just wanted to put something out there. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to my TWO reviewers for this chapter. Hey, I know it wasn't the best chapter, but it was just to set things up for future events to come.**

**KC2016: Yeah I'm not much of a Taanger either. But it didn't feel right just leaving them hanging like that.**

**10pandaluvr10: I like pandas too. And thanks for the review :)**

* * *

Zuko awoke to the scent of fire lilies and potato soup. A bundle of brown hair tickled his nose and a smooth, warm, soft surface fell under his hands. He felt her shift beneath him. Instinctively, he grabbed her tighter, and nestled his head into her hair. He drew soft circles around her navel, and with his free hand, caressed her stomach. _Wait a minute, what? What is she doing here?! _Zuko was finally fully alert, and completely aware of the entirety of the situation. _Oh no. I must have sleep-walked into her cot last night!_ He looked across the cell and noticed that Katara's bed was empty. _This doesn't make-_ _Oh. _It finally dawned on him. _She _was in _his _bed. _She got up in the middle of the night to come to lay with me. _Zuko already had to next few minutes planned in his mind. _She'll wake up, but I'll still be 'sleeping'. She will either quietly go back to her cot and pretend like nothing happened, or jump up and start screaming and accusing me of violating boundaries and taking advantage of her. _Zuko already knew it was going to be the latter of the two. _Katara will start yelling and get all worked up, but then I'll just smile and say she's in MY bed. _Zuko couldn't wait for the look of embarrassment on her face when she comes to the realization. Strangely, he felt sympathy for her and promised he wouldn't bring it up if she didn't. Just when he was finishing his last thought, a body began to move beneath him.

_Oh that little piece of-_ She realized she was staring across at her own empty bed. Katara quickly put the pieces together and tilted her head upwards to see if his eyes were open. _Oh thank Yue. _She slid out from his tight grip, and crawled back to her cot. Staring at the ceiling, she tried to grasp what has just happened. _I can't believe I just woke up in Zuko's arms. Wait did we- No! We couldn't have! No way! It's not possible. _For sanity's sake, she shoved that creeping thought to the back of her mind. _Oh Katara! You know you shouldn't have gone to bed like that! Remember in the South Pole, every time you would go to bed hungry, you would wake up, and the entire supply of seal jerky would have mysteriously disappeared! You need to watch yourself better. This time you got lucky, next time maybe you won't be._

Slowly, Zuko got up and stretched. He wanted it to look like he hadn't been watching her for the last ten minutes. "Are you awake?"

"... Huh? What?" Katara tried her best and let out a phony yawn. "Oh yeah... I guess. I am now."

"How did you sleep?" Zuko was dying of anticipation.

"Alright I guess. Pretty cold actually."

"Yeah, I saw you shivering so I gave you my blanket."

"Oh so that's where this came from." Katara lifted the wool spread up from her cot. "That was nice of you."

"I had an excellent sleep. Fantastic. As a matter of fact, better than I have in a long time." He tried to hold back a smirk.

"I'm glad to hear that." She wanted to change the subject. Fast.

"I had the weirdest dream though."

"Oh really?" _This is it. _

Zuko wanted to keep his promise and wait to see of she said anything.

Katara cleared her throat. "So, you wanna tell me about it?"

"Ehhh... No that's okay." Zuko wanted to give her an open chance. "Did you have any strange dreams?"

"Um well no not really." Katara could see she wasn't getting out of this. "... Zuko, there's something I have to tell you."

_This is it. _Zuko tried to pretend he wasn't interested. "What is it?"

"Well last night... I kind of... accidentally, through no fault of my own-"

"Breakfast. Eat fast. I'll be back in ten minutes." The door slammed behind the old man.

_Dammit! Really? Now of all times! _Zuko casually picked up the bowl of potato soup and stirred it with his spoon. "So what were you saying?"

"Oh nothing never mind."

"C'mon. Just tell me."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just forget it." Katara had lost her nerve.

The awkward silence began to creep in. Zuko could tell Katara really wanted to tell him. "You know, as a Firebender, I have a really high internal heat."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well it comes in really handy when its cold, like a heater."

"Okay?"

"If your ever cold, at night I mean, if it wouldn't be too weird," He started to stumble on his words. "You could always, well... sleep with me..."

Katara coughed up her soup.

"I mean! Not sleep with me! But like sleep beside me. To be warm. Only to be warm."

"Well thanks for the offer." Katara blushed. _C'mon he totally knows. Just say it. _"Speaking of sleeping beside each other, I was really cold and sorta well... slept next to you last night."

"Oh really?" Zuko tried his best to look surprised. "I didn't even notice." He slurped some soup.

She wasn't buying it and put down her spoon. "You already knew, didn't you?"

"...Yes." He looked down and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid you'd be upset."

That shocked him a bit. _Upset? Why would I be upset? _"Well I wasn't."

The door opened. "C'mon. Give me your bowls. And boy, its your turn to use the bathroom." Zuko and Katara gobbled down the last bit and handed their bowls to the old man.

Before leaving, Zuko turned back. "It was kind of... nice actually."

* * *

"I'm going into town, does anyone need anything?"

Toph practically jumped out of her seat. "I'll go with you!"

"Uh, okay." Aang was a little confused at her enthusiasm. "Anyone else?"

"No, you kids have fun." Suki tried to discreetly wink at Toph, but it didn't get by Aang. _Oh wait. She can't see._

"Well let's go now before the sun sets Toph."

"Let me just get my purse." She ran upstairs to her room.

_Purse? Since when does Toph carry a purse? She doesn't seem like the 'purse' sorta person. _"You ready?"

"Yes." She tried to bat her eyelashes.

"Wait- Toph. Are you wearing make-up?"

"Why yes I am."

"But- why?" Aang was extraordinarily confused.

"Well I'm almost 13. I thought I would start acting more like a girl."

"Well um, okay."

"Do you like it?" _Wow don't I sound desperate._

"I guess it looks nice..." Aang rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "But it's just so unlike you."

Aang and Toph began to walk down the long windy, path to the center of Ember Island.

"Oh, when we pass by the perfume store will you remind me to pick a few things up?"

"Alright Toph. What's going on."

"What do you mean?" She tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Your acting so different! Why?" Aang wanted to know what was going on. Now.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Toph just tell me."

"Well you know how I may have a tiny, insignificant crush on you?"

Aang blushed. "...Yeah?"

"Well I was just trying to show you that I can be a cute, girly, pathetic water lilly."

"Oh." Aang didn't even think of that.

"But you don't feel the same way about me?" Toph wished she could trade places with the puddle of mud beside her.

"It's not that... It's just well... I like Katara... and everything is just so crazy right now."

"Its alright. I get it." That mud puddle was looking really good right about now. "Forget I said anything. I'm going back to the house.

Toph tried to hold back tears as she approached the house.

"Oh hey Toph! Back so soon? And we weren't doing anything..." Sokka backed away from Suki.

"Where's Aang?" Suki could tell something was wrong.

"Don't talk to me!" Toph threw down her purse and marched stairs.

"Wow. What's her problem?"

* * *

The sun was setting quickly. The orange autumn color reflected off Katara and Zuko's hair, giving them a godly aura. They were both silent, immersed in thought. Mostly of each other. While quietly searching through his mind, Zuko remembered something important.

"Tomorrow we're docking in Fire Fountain City."

"What? How do you know?!" Katara jumped off her cot.

"Well I overheard some soldiers talking about it."

"And you didn't think to tell me this sooner!"

"I'm sorry! I forgot okay!"

"Well we need a plan then!" Hope was beginning to return for Katara.

"Didn't we already talk about this?" Zuko stood up, face to face with Katara. "We aren't going to try escaping-!" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Escaping remember!"

"Zuko, I don't think Aang is going to come and face Zhao." Katara whispered.

"Of course he is!" Zuko was nearly yelling again.

"Shh!" Katara covered his mouth . "And he knows facing the Firelord is more important." She released his lips. "I think we should try to escape."

"If we do escape, where are we going to go?"

"Well, you said its a big city. I'm sure we can find a place to hide."

"I don't know Katara." Zuko stepped back from her. "Its pretty risky."

"Just trust me okay?"

"We're going to need a plan."

"Already done." Katara smiled smugly.

"How? We just decided we were going to escape less than five seconds ago?"

"Unlike you, I always have a plan."

"That's not true!"

"Really? I think it was your lack of planning that got us stuck on this ship." Katara knew she got him there.

Zuko stepped into her face. "And who's the one that agreed to go along with my obvious lack of planning?" He smiled.

"Hmph." Katara retreated back to her bed.

* * *

"Zuko." Katara called in a harsh whisper from across the dark room. "Psst! Zuko! Are you awake?"

"Yes." _How am I supposed to sleep with you laying ten feet away from me?_

"I'm sorry I just can't sleep." Katara rolled over to face him.

Zuko rolled over too. "Me neither."

"Do you think the plan will work?"

"Do we have that option?"

"I mean what if it doesn't? What if we get caught?"

"We won't." Truthfully Zuko though oppositely. "We can't."

"Zuko can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"And be honest."

"Alright."

"Why did you dance with me that night?" Her blue eyes glowed in the dark.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I don't know."

Katara rolled back over her back and stared up, trying to understand.

"Hey Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Can I take you up on that offer?" Katara stood up and began to walk over to him before he could answer.

He nodded silently in the dark.

Katara laid on her side, back pressed up against his chest, her legs adjusting to the curve of his. They both stared out the window at the crescent moon. Zuko rested his hand comfortably on her waist and slowly exhaled hot breath on her neck. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Zuko's voice was low in her ear.

She intertwined her feet with his. "No."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers :) I'm serious it means a lot. It would mean even more though if you would review though. Just any thoughts you had after reading this chapter, type into the little box right down there. But, if you're still going to be stubborn and refuse to review, just tell me what comes to mind when you think of 'Shadow Vigilante'. Thanks again :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **I'm sorry guys. I lost my muse. But after watching Titanic, I found it again!**

* * *

Zuko didn't sleep a wink the entire night. The last word Katara muttered before she fell asleep in his arms, kept him awake all night. He tried not to over analyze it and enjoy her company while it lasted, but he just couldn't let it go. He contemplated waking her up just to ask, but that would spoil the moment. His thoughts drifted from Fire Fountain City, to Katara, from the Fire Lord, to Katara, from Mai, to Katara, from his Mother, and back to Katara. He stared at the back of her head, and couldn't resist kissing her shiny, wavy, brown hair. Zuko let his lips linger, he wasn't sure why, but there wasn't a good reason to pull away. Slowly, his mouth slid from the top of her head, to her temple, ear, jawline, cheek- He caught himself.

_Why did he stop? _Katara couldn't figure out why he just abruptly halted his lips. _Well, its a good thing he stopped. I would have been upset if he had gone any further! _She thought about the what would have happened if he didn't, and began to bite her bottom lip._ Would I really be mad though? _Katara found herself wishing he would have just slid his lips a bit further. _Is it so wrong? I am a teenage girl, I can fantasize. There isn't anything wrong with that!_ _But its Zuko... That's what's wrong..._

The ship's rudders ceased. The anchor dropped, and they could both the feel the line of footsteps making there way through the hallway, up the steps and onto the deck. Zuko woke Katara from her fake slumber.

"Katara!" Zuko whispered harshly. "Katara! Wake up! I think we've docked."

Zuko stood up and looked out the porthole. In the distance, he saw a giant, bronze, fire breathing statue. He looked into the bronze giant's lifeless and shuddered. The last time he was here, it was for the unveiling ceremony of statue his father had ordered built in his image. It was to remind the people of his great power, and to strike pride, fear, and respect in their hearts. Ozai also told him and Azula, if they became great, powerful leaders one day, they would have one of their own. At the time, Zuko wanted nothing more. But now... He wanted to restore balance to his nation and sink that statue to the bottom of the sea. _Oh how things have changed..._

"Zuko" Katara came from behind and stood next to him. "When should we begin putting our plan into action?"

"When breakfast arrives." Zuko didn't turn around. He kept his eyes fixated on the statue. "The old man should be the easiest to over power."

"Until then?"

"Just wait." He faced her. "And be ready."

Hours had past, and they were going weary with hunger. It didn't help that it was high noon and the Sun's rays filled the small room.

"Its been six hours Zuko!" Katara grabbed her stomach. "Why haven't they fed us yet!"

"I'll tell you why." A voice came from the doorway, but it wasn't the old man. "I know you two were planning on escaping."

Katara and Zuko just stared at Zhao, shocked.

"You really think I would keep you in here for days, with nothing else to do but plot to escape?" Zhao smiled. "For two master benders and escape artists, I'm surprised you under estimated me."

Neither of them spoke.

"I suppose you want to know how?" Zhao looked back and forth between the water and fire bender. "Alright, I'll tell you. You see that vent?" He pointed to a small hole in the right upper corner. "Its connected to small room, where someone has been listening to your every word, and watching your every move since the moment you have arrived."

Katara face turned beet red.

Zuko erupted. "You've been spying on us!"

"Oh yes, privacy is a privilege Prince Zuko." Zhao clasped his hands behind his back. "And Miss Mai was quite interested in learning of your recent sleeping arrangements."

"Where's Mai!"

"Truthfully, I'm not quite sure. I sent a letter detailing your capture to Princess Azula, and Mai was especially intrigued that her boyfriend was sleeping around with the water tribe slut."

"Aghhhh!" Zuko lunged at Zhao, but two guards quickly wrestled him back to the ground.

"I see you haven't left that temper behind Prince Zuko." Zhao smirked. "It'll be the end of you when you're in prison."

"You won't win Zhao! I'm telling you! You won't!"

"Haven't I already won?" Zhao turned around and headed out the door. "Oh, and so I can keep and eye on you two, you'll be heading into town today with me. I don't trust any of my idiot guards." He ignored glances from the crew members. "And you'll be in chains of course."

After the door closed behind him, Katara and Zuko both looked at each other. Zuko pointed to the vent and put a finger over his lips. She stared back into his eyes, disgusted. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she still didn't break her silent stare. Zuko's eyes grew wide when he realized what it must have sounded like to her.

"Katara... I...-"

She walked past him, and made her way to the cot. She laid down, and fixed her gaze at the wall. The waterbender tried not to cry, but it was just too much. Her body quivered, her cries were muffled, and she drew breaths in a broken rhythm.

Zuko got down on his hands and knees, and began to crawl towards her body, as if begging forgiveness. He reached out and rested his palm on her shoulder, and squeezed. Katara shrugged it off, and scooted closer to the gray wall.

"Katara, please... Just listen to me."

She rolled over, and stared him down with her red, puffy eyes. He leaned forward, and brushed her wet matted hair off her face. He moved in closer and kissed the dry tears off her cheek. She did not resist. Katara reached forward and traced his soft lips with her fingertips. Zuko grabbed her hand, and pressed her palm into his lips. He looked over the top of her fingertips, refusing to break eye-contact. Zuko searched her eyes, looking for any type of answer. When he felt like he had sufficient permission, he slowly slid his mouth from her wrist to the inside of her elbow, planting small kisses whenever he stopped. The less Katara resisted, the bolder Zuko grew. He made his way from her arms, to her neck, to her face. He parted her lips with his tounge, and to his surprise, she greeted him with hers. Katara pulled him onto her mat, and placed his hands on her waist. She grabbed his shirt, and pulled his chest on top of hers. Zuko moaned when he felt her breasts beneath him. His tounge was quick, and darted in and out of her mouth. She took the slow and steady approach, preferring to wrap and intertwine, occasionally biting. He used his free hand caress her smooth, firm leg. She raised her hips, wrapped her legs around his waist, and began to grind into him. He followed suit, making the presence is his pants known. He felt her hand slide down his back, and enter the waistband of his pants. She rubbed his soft, bare skin, and traced circles on his thigh. Zuko knew they were entering dangerous and uncharted territory.

"Katara, as much as I am enjoying this," Zuko smiled and rolled on his back still breathing heavily, "We need to stop."

She propped herself on her elbow and looked back at him, puzzled and confused. "But... Why?"

"Because, I don't want us to do anything we'll regret." He pointed at the vent. "Plus there's people watching us." He watched Katara's eyes shift down to his pants.

Zuko stood up, embarrassed. "Oh."

Katara still didn't look away. "Well, um... what are you gonna do about that?"

"Oh well that should go down eventually." He turned away and awkwardly walked back towards his cot.

Katara looked down and blushed. "If you want..."

Zuko gulped. He couldn't move. "No, erm... that's... that's alright." _You're such an idiot._ "I can handle it myself." _That didn't sound right. _"I mean! Uh... Um..."

Katara stood up and walked towards him. "Zuko, I'm a bloodbender." She closed her eyes. "Here hold still."

Zuko let out a sigh as his bulge receded. "Oh... so that's what you meant..."

"What? What did you think I meant?" Katara lifted one brow up.

"Well, you know..." Zuko blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Katara smirked. "Zuko, you may be a Prince, but don't expect me to give you the Royal Treatment."

* * *

As the sun rose on the ship, the sun was also rising on Ember Island, where Aang had been up all night trying to figure out what to do about Toph.

"This is so stupid! I'm supposed to be saving the world! Not worrying about Toph's feelings!" Aang kicked the leg of the bed. "I just need to tell her I don't like her and get her to move on. We need to focus on the mission, not each other!" Aang walked quickly down the hallway and knocked on Toph's door.

"Toph? Can I come in?

"What do you want!"

"We need to talk."

"Fine."

Aang opened the door to Toph sprawled out on the floor. "Why are you laying on the ground?"

"Because I want to! Got a problem with that twinkle toes?"

"No, its just... never mind." Aang didn't want to get into an argument. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Us."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is."

"No, there isn't!"

"Toph, this is ridiculous! You have feelings for me, that's fine. But we need to focus on the mission! We can figure everything out later!"

Toph snorted. "You want to talk about focusing?!" She stood up. "Let's talk about the night Zuko and Katara were captured!"

"What does that have to do with anything!"

"They snuck out! Together!" She was screaming now. "I caught them making out! You want to talk about focusing! Talk to them!"

"You're lying!" Now Aang was screaming too. "Katara wouldn't do that too me!"

"Go check her room!" Toph stepped closer. "And get out!"

He stood outside Toph's room, staring at her door. _No way. She's lying. It isn't true. _Something inside Aang still told him to check Katara's room. He ran down the hallway and stood outside her closed door. _This is wrong. I know Katara and she would never do that too me! I'm stupid for believing Toph. This whole thing is stupid! _Still, Aang couldn't leave her doorway. His mind wandered to their strange behavior the past few weeks. When they ditched him in the wax museum, when he caught Katara coming back in the middle of the night, and all the weird looks they had been giving each other. _I have to know for sure. _He opened the door and peered around. Aang looked under her bed, in her nightstand, dresser, the bathroom, but he couldn't find anything. _See? She was lying. _As he was walking out the door, something caught the corner of his eye. It was a piece of paper sticking out from under the mattress. He read the note. It fell from his hands and landed at his feet. Aang crawled in Katara's bed, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Zuko, tell me about Mai."

_I knew this was coming. _"What do you want to know?"

"Are you still with her?" Katara looked up, hopelessly begging to Yue that he wasn't.

Zuko sighed. "Well, I'm not entirely sure."

"How can you not be sure?"

"I broke up with her, but then she rescued me." Zuko put down his spoon. "I'm not sure what that means."

"Well, are you still in love in with her?" Katara didn't want to hear the answer, she wasn't quite sure why she asked.

He almost spit out his soup. "I'm... not sure."

_That means yes. _"Zuko, if you are I need you to tell me. Now." _I need to know. _Katara was afraid of falling in love with Zuko, but even more fearful that she was. If he was in love with someone else, she needed to know now.

_"_Why do you want to know so badly?"_  
_

They both said nothing, not wanting to share their truthful answers.

"I think I deserve to know the answer Zuko." She wasn't going to let him escape answering.

"I love Mai,"

Katara felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart. _Why do you care so much? You didn't love him..._

"But, I'm not in love with her."

"What's the difference?" Katara hissed.

Zuko could see the hurt and jealously in her eyes, and hear it in her voice. "I care about her very much, but not in a romantic way."

She was shocked. Katara thought for sure they were in love. Zuko whispered her name sometimes in his sleep.

"I answered your question, so now you have to answer mine."

Katara slurped up the last of her breakfast. "What question?"

"Why do you care?" _Just tell me that you love me._

"..."

"Katara, why do you care?!"

"Toph wanted to know, she didn't want to ask."

"Oh c'mon! Just tell me that you have feelings for me!" Zuko didn't have anymore patience.

"What? I do not!" Katara's face grew red. "That's a bold accusation!"

"Katara. Please. _I _was the one who had to stop us from going to far not even an hour ago!"

"So? I'm attracted to you? That doesn't mean I have feelings for you."

"No one kisses like the way you do without feelings behind it."

"I'm just a good kisser."

"Then why did you get so upset when I said I love Mai?"

Katara didn't have an answer for that. "Zuko..." She saw the pleading look in his eye, and knew she had to give him something. "I may have a small crush on you."

That was all Zuko needed. He leaned across the food tray and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Katara."

"And thank you, for stopping us this morning."

"I just didn't want us to do anything we would regret."

"I know, but I don't think I would have regretted it."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) AND REVIEWING :)**


End file.
